Los elegidos por la magia y el destino
by Dany-Chan
Summary: Tres niños son elegidos para proteger los poderes de las estrellas, el sol y la luna y un Clan de Magia Negra quiere apoderarse de dichos poderes ¿podrán logralo? LEAN EL AVISO! Cap 17 arriba! Atte. Dany-Chan XDD
1. Capítulos 1 y 2

"Los elegidos por la magia y el destino"  
  
Autora: Dany-Chan  
  
Aclaración: Este Fan fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime "Card Captor Sakura", solo contiene algunos de sus personajes y personajes inventados por mí.  
  
Las palabras encerradas en [...] son comentarios míos. Las palabras encerradas en (...) son lo que piensan o hacen los personajes o aclaraciones.  
  
Capítulo 1: Tu próximo destino  
  
(El 1° capítulo se desarrolla en una gran mansión, ubicada en Inglaterra)  
  
Una niña caminaba con su madre por un gran corredor en dirección desconocida. La niña tenia el cabello café claro y corto, grandes ojos color verde esmeralda. Por su estatura, no debía tener más de 4 años. Su madre, tenia el cabello negro plomizo y muy largo, ojos color verde esmeralda y era muy alta. La niña se llamaba Sakura y su madre Nadeshico...  
  
Sakura: mamá, ¿en qué lugar estamos? ¿dónde están mi papá y mi hermano?   
  
Nadeshico: estamos en Inglaterra y tu papá y tu hermano están en Japón   
  
Sakura: ¿dónde queda Inglaterra?   
  
Nadeshico: olvídalo Sakura, estas muy pequeña para saber geografía   
  
Sakura: ¿qué es geografía?   
  
Nadeshico: cuando entres a la escuela lo sabrás   
  
Sakura: y... ¿qué hago con este traje tan raro puesto?[que niña más preguntona, aunque sea típico de los niños pequeños hacer preguntas]   
  
Nadeshico: es que esta es una ocasión especial para ti   
  
Sakura: ¿es mi cumpleaños?  
  
Nadeshico: no, es algo que te va a sorprender l_   
  
Sakura: ¿eh?   
  
Nadeshico: es una sorpresa, pequeña Sakura ^^  
  
En otro de los corredores, iban caminando otra niña y su madre. La niña tenia el cabello rubio, hasta los hombros, grandes ojos azules, que no tenia más de 4 años de edad. Su madre, también tenia el cabello rubio, hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos bonitos ojos azules y era alta. El nombre de la niña es Ashley y el de su madre Angela...  
  
Ashley: este lugar es muy grande, me recuerda a los castillos de los cuentos de hadas   
  
Angela: sí, ¿te gustaría vivir en un lugar así, como una princesa?   
  
Ashley: sí, me encantaría   
  
Angela: te verías muy linda con un vestido de princesita   
  
Ashley: gracias mamá ¿hacia donde vamos?   
  
Angela: a un lugar muy especial  
  
En otro de los corredores de esta gran mansión, caminaban un niño y su madre. El niño tenia el cabello café oscuro y corto, ojos color café oscuro también y su estatura era la de un niño de más o menos 5 años. Su madre, tenia el cabello negro, ojos color ¿negro?[es que no me acuerdo del color de sus ojos!!], y era muy alta... El niño se llama Shaoran y su madre Ieran...  
  
Shaoran: ¿porqué abandonamos Hong Kong madre?   
  
Ieran: por un asunto importante, hijo mío   
  
Shaoran: ¿relacionado con el Clan Li?   
  
Ieran: no seas tan curioso, pequeño lobo  
  
Todos siguen caminando y al final de los corredores se encuentran al frente de una gran puerta, de la cual se sentía mucho bullicio dentro...  
  
Sakura: ¿porqué nos detuvimos mamá? y ¿por qué ellos(apuntando a Shaoran y a Ashley) están aquí?   
  
Nadeshico: pronto descubrirás todo   
  
Ashley: ¿qué hay detrás de esta puerta?   
  
Angela: no seas curiosa Ashley   
  
Shaoran: ¿detrás de esta puerta esta el asunto por el que vinimos aquí madre?   
  
Ieran: así es  
  
La puerta comienza a abrirse sola y los niños se esconden detrás de sus madres. Cuando la puerta estaba completamente abierta, los niños ven que el salón detrás de la puerta, era enorme y estaba lleno de gente, además, tenia una gran plataforma circular con extraños signos en ella y al lado derecho había otra plataforma donde tres ancianos estaban sentados.  
  
Los niños entraron y todos los presentes comenzaron a observarlos, lo que puso a los niños muy nerviosos. Los ancianos se levantaron de sus asientos y todo el murmullo en el salón termino.  
  
Anciano 1: ¡bienvenidos sean!   
  
Anciano 2: ¡los elegidos...!   
  
Anciano 3: ¡...por la magia y el destino!   
  
Sakura: ¿los elegidos? Ashley: ¿por la magia?   
  
Shaoran: ¿y por el destino?   
  
Anciano 1: así es   
  
Anciano 2: tal vez ustedes no lo sepan ...   
  
Anciano 3: ...pero tienen magia   
  
Los 3 niños(a coro):¿magia?   
  
Sakura: o sea que ¿podremos sacar conejos de un sombrero?[Plop!!!!]  
  
Todos quedan con cara de ¡Plop!...  
  
Anciano 1: no, me refiero a que podrán hacer conjuros y cosas así  
  
Niños: ahhhhhhh   
  
Ashley: ¿y que hacemos aquí?   
  
Anciano 2: están aquí para ser seleccionar el poder que les tocara proteger  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué poderes?   
  
Anciano 3: los del Sol, la Luna y las Estrellas   
  
Sakura: ¿y como sabremos cual le toco a cada quien?   
  
Anciano 1: subiendo a esa plataforma (y apunta a la plataforma circula que estaba al centro del salón)   
  
Ashley: ¿y como se supone que se nos selecciona?   
  
Anciano 2: recitando el conjuro que pronto les diremos (hace un movimiento con su mano, y los niños aparecen el la plataforma)   
Sakura: ¿qué....que hacemos aquí(con voz aterrada)?   
  
Shaoran: ese anciano debió de habernos transportado   
  
Ashley: ¿cómo?   
  
Shaoran: con sus poderes mágicos   
  
Anciano 3: repitan después de mi ¿entendido?   
  
Niños: sí!   
  
Anciano 3: poderes divinos...   
  
Niños: poderes divinos...   
  
Anciano 3: permítannos saber...   
  
Niños: permítannos saber...   
  
Anciano 3: la naturaleza de nuestro poder...   
  
Niños: la naturaleza de nuestro poder...   
  
Anciano 3: que nos permitirá seguir nuestro destino...   
  
Niños: que nos permitirá seguir nuestro destino...   
  
Anciano 3: que nadie podrá cambiar, excepto nosotros mismos...   
  
Niños: que nadie podrá cambiar, excepto nosotros mismos...   
  
Anciano 3: ¡muéstranos nuestro poder...  
  
Niños: ¡muéstranos nuestro poder...   
  
Anciano 3: ...ahora!  
  
Niños: ...ahora!  
  
Una brillante luz comienza a rodear a los niños y una extraña voz comienza a hablarles...  
  
Voz: Sakura Kinomoto...   
  
Sakura: ¿si? Voz: tu poder será el de Las Estrellas. Toma (y aparece una cadenilla de oro con una bola de cristal rosada que tenía una estrella en su interior)   
  
Sakura: gracias ^^   
  
Voz: Ashley Taylor...   
  
Ashley: diga   
  
Voz: tu poder será el de La Luna. Toma (y aparece una cadenilla de oro con una bola de cristal lila con una luna en su interior)   
Ashley: se lo agradezco   
  
Voz: Shaoran Li...   
  
Shaoran: sí Voz: tu poder será el de El Sol. Toma (y aparece una cadenilla de oro con una bola de cristal verde claro con un sol en su interior)   
  
Shaoran: muchas gracias  
  
Y la luz que los rodeaba desapareció...  
  
Anciano 1: y bien, ¿qué poder posee cada uno de ustedes?   
  
Sakura: yo (mostrando su cadenilla) poseo el poder de Las Estrellas   
  
Ashley: a mí (haciendo lo mismo que Sakura) me toco en poder de La Luna   
  
Shaoran: mi poder (haciendo lo mismo que Sakura y Ashley) es el de El Sol   
  
Anciano 2: bueno, ¡un aplauso para Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran!  
  
Todos los presentes en el salón comienzan a aplaudir, incluyendo a las madres de los niños...  
  
Anciano 3: ¿tienen alguna duda niños?   
  
Sakura: Yo tengo una ¿qué es este lugar?   
  
Anciano 1: es el consejo mundial de magia (desde ahora se llamará CMM) [¿CNN?]   
  
Ashley: yo también tengo una duda ¿qué se hace con estas cadenillas?   
  
Anciano 2: deben llevarlas siempre con ustedes, porque tienen mucha magia   
  
Shaoran: ¿y para que sirven?   
  
Anciano 3: para vencer a los poderes de la oscuridad   
  
Sakura: ¿qué poderes de la oscuridad?   
  
Anciano 1: los que poseen los magos de la magia negra [que valga la redundancia!]   
  
Ashley: ¿qué magos?   
  
Anciano 2: los del clan de Dark Magic   
  
Shaoran: ¿cómo los del Clan Li?   
  
Anciano 3: sí, solo que tu clan usa sus poderes de forma benigna, en cambio, los del clan Dark Magic, usas sus poderes en forma maligna  
  
Niños: ah   
  
Anciano 1: bueno, ¡es hora del banquete en su honor!   
  
Anciano 2: pero antes, hay que elegir a su respectivo guardián  
  
Niños: un guardián?   
  
Anciano 3: sí   
  
Sakura: ¿y como sabremos quien es nuestro guardián?   
  
Anciano: ellos estaban elegidos desde antes que ustedes nacieran   
  
Ashley: ¿cuál es mi guardián?   
  
Anciano 3: aquí vienen...  
Capítulo 2: Los guardianes  
  
Se acercan 3 pequeños seres, que parecían peluches...  
  
Anciano 1: les presento a Kerveros, Kirinreus y a Kurunirius   
  
Sakura: son muy tiernos ^^-   
  
Ashley: dan ganas de acariciarlos -^^-   
  
Shaoran: tenían que ser niñas T_T  
  
Kerveros tenia... [ustedes ya saben como es Kero en su identidad falsa, así que no se los voy a describir]. Kirinreus tenia una gran cabeza, antenas, pelaje rosado pálido, alas de mariposa rosadas, pequeños ojos verdes y una cola con una bolita rosada en su punta. Kurunirius tenia una gran cabeza también, orejas en forma de alas, alas blancas en la espalda, pelaje blanco, ojos color azul y una cola con una bolita blanca con alas en su punta(todas estas apariencias son de los guardianes en su identidad falsa)...  
  
Anciano 2: Kerveros es el guardián de Sakura   
  
Sakura(dirigiéndose a Kero): ¡hola!   
  
Kerveros: ¡hola! Sakura: el nombre Kerveros es muy largo, así que te llamare ....¡Kero!   
  
Kero: no me gusta ese nombre T_T   
  
Sakura: pues yo soy tu dueña, así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga   
  
Kero: ¡no quiero!   
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡si!!!!   
  
Anciano 3: no peleen. Kerveros, debes obedecer todo lo que te diga Sakura   
  
Kero: si ella me dice Kero, yo le diré "pequeña duende"   
  
Sakura(aumentado de tamaño hasta legar a medir más de 8 metros de alto y muy furiosa[¡¡corran todos!! ¡¡terremoto!! ~.~]): ¡qué dijisteeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Todos los presentes se agachan y tiemblan de miedo[yo también estoy agachada y temblando de miedo]...  
  
Kero: lo siento, linda, tierna, preciosa, hermosa Sakura   
  
Sakura: así esta mejor  
  
Todos quedan con cara de "mas vale no hacer enojar a esta niña"...  
  
Anciano 1: bueno, continuemos...   
  
Niños: sí   
  
Anciano 2: Kirinreus es el guardián de Ashley   
  
Ashley: que lindo guardián me toco ^^-   
  
Kirinreus: hola señorita Ashley Taylor   
  
Ashley: dime Ashley   
  
Kirinreus: de acuerdo   
  
Ashley: ¿puedo llamarte Kirin?   
  
Kirin: claro ^^   
  
Anciano 3: Kurunirius es el guardián de Shaoran   
  
Shaoran: buenas tardes Kurunirius   
  
Kurunirius: buenas tardes joven Li   
  
Anciano 1: bueno, como ya están todos los guardianes en mano de sus dueños... ¡es la hora del banquete!  
  
El anciano recita una palabras y toda la gente que estaba en el salón aparece en una gran sala llena de mesas, donde se celebran los banquetes...  
  
Sakura: ¿dónde estamos ahora?   
  
Ashley: al parecer en un gran salón de banquetes   
  
Shaoran: eso es obvio   
  
Sakura: no seas tan pesado T_T   
  
Ashley: este niñito debe tener muy pocos amigos   
  
Shaoran: eso a ti no te importa[ya salió a relucir su "simpática" personalidad T_T]  
  
El banquete continuo y horas después termino. Cuando era la hora de despedirse...  
  
Sakura: fue un gusto haberte conocido Ashley, y a ti también Shaoran   
  
Ashley: el gusto es mío ^^-   
  
Shaoran: ...   
  
Sakura: si que eres mal educado   
  
Shaoran: eso a ti no te interesa   
  
Ashley: Sakura...   
  
Sakura: dime Ashley   
  
Ashley: ¿nos volveremos a ver, verdad?   
  
Sakura: claro, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, te lo aseguro y podemos escribirnos cartas mientras tanto   
  
Ashley: tienes razón Sakura ^^  
  
Nadeshico: ya es hora de irnos, Sakura   
  
Sakura: sí mamá, adiós Ashley, adiós Shaoran   
  
Ashley: hasta pronto!!!   
  
Shaoran: adiós   
  
Sakura: ¡milagro, se despidió!   
  
Shaoran: ya deja de molestarme T_T   
  
Ieran: adiós Srta. Kinomoto, adiós Sra. Kinomoto   
  
Angela: adiós   
  
Nadeshico y Sakura: adiós(y se van)  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Hola!!! Ojalá les esté gustando este fic. Me esta costando harto trabajo hacerlo. Pondré los capítulos de a dos, porqué este fic va a tener demasiados capítulos!!!!! Pueden dejar sus comentarios en los rewiews o mandarme un mail a: daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos pronto!!!!! Arigatou Gozaimazu a los que están leyendo esto!!!! 


	2. Capítulos 3 y 4

Capítulo 3: Años después, la gran noticia  
  
Ya han pasado 9 años de los sucedido en esa ocasión. Sakura, tiene 13 años, va en 1° año de secundaria y vive en Tomoeda, Japón. Ashley, tiene 13 años también, al igual que Sakura va en 1° año de secundaria y vive en Londres, Inglaterra. Shaoran, tiene 13 años, va en 1° de secundaria y vive en Hong Kong, China.  
  
En la casa de Sakura(que era una mansión por cierto, ya que su mamá y su papá son millonarios)...  
  
Sakura: buenos días mamá, buenos días papá, buenos días hermano  
  
Nadeshico, Fujitaka y Touya: buenos días  
  
Nadeshico: ¿cómo estas?  
  
Sakura: bien  
  
Fujitaka: ¿y Kerveros?(aquí toda la familia sabe de la magia de Sakura, ya que  
  
Nadeshico y Fujitaka son magos, por lo que Touya también posee magia)  
  
Sakura: esta durmiendo, como siempre en las mañanas  
  
Touya: es típico de ese guardián, ¿que acaso es muy difícil cuidar a una niña de 13 años?  
  
Nadeshico: déjalo, además, Sakura no corre ningún peligro por ahora  
  
Fujitaka: pero su deber es cuidar a Sakura, ella es la portadora de los poderes de las estrellas, y en cualquier momento pueden venir a atacarla los magos del Clan Dark Magic  
  
Sakura: no se preocupen por mi, además, estoy llena de guardaespaldas ^^U  
  
Fujitaka: pero ellos no poseen magia, no podrán ayudarte en esas ocasiones  
  
Sakura(cambiando el tema): mañana es domingo... ¿qué tal si vamos de paseo?  
  
Nadeshico: me parece excelente idea ^^  
  
Touya: ¿a dónde iremos?  
  
Fujitaka: vamos al parque de diversiones [¡¡¡¡¡yo también quiero ir!!!! ¿me invitan? Yo no tengo dinero y ustedes son millonarios T_T]  
  
Sakura: ¿puedo invitar a Tomoyo y a su mamá?[¡¡¡¡¡invítenme a mi!!!!!]  
  
Nadeshico: claro, a Sonomi le encantará la idea ^^  
  
Sakura: sí, le diré a Tomoyo en la escuela ^^[son unos mal agradecidos, yo invento sus historias y ni siquiera me invitan a salir con ustedes , me amargue]  
  
Nadeshico: aquí esta tu desayuno  
  
Sakura: gracias (y toma su desayuno)  
  
Rato después, Sakura termina se desayunar y se va a la escuela. Cuando llega, le cuenta a Tomoyo lo acordado y ella acepta encantada. Pasa el día normalmente y llega la hora de salir de la escuela...  
  
Sakura: nos vemos mañana Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: si, adiós Sakura  
  
Sakura: adiós!!! (llegan las limosinas por ellas y se van cada una a su casa)[como las dos son millonarias, a cada una la viene a buscar una limosina, ¿qué suerte, no?]  
  
Sakura llega a su casa, entra y va a la sala de estar donde estaba su mamá...  
  
Nadeshico: Sakura, te tengo una sorpresa  
  
Sakura: ¿si? ¿qué es? Nadeshico: ¿recuerdas el día en que recibiste tu poder de las estrellas y recibiste a Kero?  
  
Sakura: sí  
  
Nadeshico: ¿recuerdas a Ashley Taylor y a Shaoran Li?  
  
Sakura: la niña simpática y el niño odioso [que buen recuerdo tiene de estos niños, yo no me acordaría si hubiesen pasado 9 años desde que los conocí]  
  
Nadeshico: sí  
  
Sakura: ¿y?  
  
Nadeshico: vienen a vivir con nosotros ^^  
  
Sakura: ¿de verdad? O_o  
  
Nadeshico: vienen por el asunto de los poderes divinos y a ayudarte a pelear con el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Sakura: o sea que las predicciones hechas por los sabios de la CMM(Consejo Mundial de Magia) están a punto de cumplirse  
  
Nadeshico: así es  
  
Sakura: ¿y cuando llegarán a Japón?  
  
Nadeshico: el próximo Domingo  
  
Sakura: a Ashley le he mandado cartas en varias ocasiones, pero a Li... no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día...¿seguirá tan pesado como antes?  
  
Nadeshico: no lo sé, pero igual debes aceptarlo  
  
Sakura: esta bien -_-  
  
Nadeshico: ¿invitaste a Tomoyo y a Sonomi para que vinieran con nosotros?  
  
Sakura: claro  
  
Nadeshico: ¿y aceptaron?  
  
Sakura: claro, estaban encantadas ^^  
  
Nadeshico: me lo esperaba ^^U  
  
Sakura y su madre continuaron conversando. Mientras tanto, en Londres, Inglaterra...  
  
Ashley: mamá, ya llegue  
  
Angela: que bueno ^^ ¿alguna novedad?  
  
Ashley: obtuve un 10 en mi examen de japonés ^^[O_ó, que inteligente]  
  
Angela: me alegro, o sea que estas preparada para ir a Japón  
  
Ashley: en el idioma si, pero....  
  
Angela: ¿pero qué?  
  
Ashley: no quiero dejar todo lo que tengo aquí en Londres...  
  
Angela: sé que es muy duro Ashley, pero desde que eras pequeña sabías que algún día esto pasaría  
  
Ashley: lo sé pero...  
  
Angela: no te desanimes, sino, no podrás enfrentar los nuevos desafíos que se acercan, además, piensa en que Sakura y Shaoran también deben afrontar este desafío  
  
Ashley: tienes razón mamá, gracias por levantarme el animo  
  
Angela: para eso estamos las madres ^^  
  
Ashley: ahora iré a ver a Kirin (si no se acuerdan, Kirinreus(Kirin) es la guardiana de Ashley)  
  
Angela: si, debe estar ansiosa de verte, ya sabes como es ella  
  
Ashley: sí (y va a su cuarto)  
  
Mientras tanto, en Hong Kong, China...  
  
Sr. Wei: joven Shaoran, es hora de entrenar  
  
Shaoran: sí (y se pone en posición de ataque)  
  
Sr. Wei: comencemos (los dos comienzan a entrenar)  
  
Después de un largo entrenamiento...  
  
Sr. Wei: joven Shaoran, cada día mejoran mas su técnicas de karate  
  
Shaoran: pero debo seguir practicando, nunca se es suficientemente bueno en algo [me suponía que diría esto, el es un inconformista T_T, además, yo soy la autora y sé todo lo que dirán los personajes, ñaca ñaca]  
  
Sr. Wei: mejor vaya a descansar joven  
  
Shaoran: sí (y entra a su casa)  
  
En el interior de su casa...  
  
Fanren: ¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¡Shaoran!!(Fanren es una de las hermanas de Shaoran. Todas sus hermanas son mayores que él)  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué quieres Fanren?  
  
Fanren: nuestra madre te quiere decir algo muy importante  
  
Shaoran: ¿en donde se encuentra ella?  
  
Fanren: esta en el estudio  
  
Shaoran: iré con ella, adiós  
  
Fanren: adiós "pequeño Shao"(ese es el apodo que tiene Shaoran, inventado por sus hermanas [en realidad por mi, pero no importa!]  
  
Shaoran: odio que me llames así, Fanren  
  
Fanren: soy tu hermana mayor y hago lo que me plazca[Vivan las hermanas mayores!!! Así se dice Fanren!!]  
  
Shaoran: ya me aburriste, me voy (se va rumbo al estudio, donde esta su madre)  
  
Fanren: ojalá este niño no fuera tan serio -_-[yo digo lo mismo]  
  
En la entrada del estudio...  
  
Toc!!Toc!!  
  
Ieran: ¿si?  
  
Shaoran: soy yo, Shaoran  
  
Ieran: pasa hijo(dicho esto Shaoran entra)  
  
Shaoran: ¿para que me necesitas madre?  
  
Ieran: debo darte una noticia muy importante  
  
Shaoran: de que se trata  
  
Ieran: debe estar Kurunirius a tu lado para darte la noticia  
  
Shaoran: esta bien (Shaoran llama telepáticamente a Kurunirius y este acude a donde ello están)[ahora salió con que es psíquico T_T]  
  
Kurunirius: me llamó amo Li  
  
Shaoran: sí, mi madre debe darnos una noticia importante  
  
Ieran: ¿recuerdas la misión que debes llevar a cabo, no?  
  
Shaoran: ¿la de vencer al Clan Dark Magic?  
  
Ieran: así es  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué pasa con eso?  
  
Ieran: es hora de enfrentarlos  
  
Shaoran: ¿y cual será el lugar de enfrentamiento?  
  
Ieran: Tomoeda, Japón  
  
Shaoran: ¿en ese lugar vive la chica Kinomoto, verdad?  
  
Ieran: sí, por eso debes partir el Domingo a Japón  
  
Shaoran: ¿el Domingo? ¿tan pronto?  
  
Ieran: sí, y te quedaras en la casa de los Kinomoto, al igual que la Srta. Taylor  
  
Shaoran: ¿no me puedo quedar en otro sitio?  
  
Ieran: no, eso ya esta decidido y no se cambiará ahora  
  
Shaoran: como tu digas madre  
  
Ieran: Kurunirius...  
  
Kurunirius: dígame Sra. Li  
  
Ieran: cuida muy bien de mi hijo en Japón  
  
Kurunirius: claro, es mi deber Sra. Li  
  
Ieran: ojalá lo cumplas bien  
  
Kurunirius: no la decepcionaré  
  
Shaoran: me retiro, vamos Kurunirius  
  
Kurunirius: sí  
  
Shaoran: hasta luego madre  
  
Ieran: hasta luego, pequeño lobo (Shaoran y Kurunirius se retiran)  
  
Fanren(fuera de la habitación): ¿cómo te fue pequeño Shao?  
  
Shaoran(antipáticamente): no te interesa, adiós(y se aleja)  
  
Fanren(enojadizamente): este niñito me va a sacar canas verdes  
  
Shaoran: me gustaría ver tu nuevo look con el cabello verde[ya me imagino a  
  
Fanren con el pelo verde ja ja ja XD]  
  
Fanren(sarcásticamente): que gracioso eres hermanito T_T  
  
Shaoran: gracias por el cumplido  
  
Fanren: mejor me voy (se va)  
  
Shaoran: me encanta hacer enojar a Fanren(se ríe) [milagro!!! Shaoran ha reído!!! Va a llover!!!]  
Capítulo 4: Las despedidas  
  
A pasado una semana desde que los chicos se enteraron que pronto comenzaría su misión. Ashley y Shaoran debían partir a Japón. En el aeropuerto de Londres, se encontraban Ashley, su mamá, sus parientes y todos los amigos y amigas de Ashley...  
  
Ashley: de verdad que los extrañare mucho. Mamá, Tía Caroline, Tío Jhosep, Hilary, Mary Kate, Sandra, Joe, Martin, John...  
  
Hilary: nunca dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga  
  
Ashley: tu tampoco  
  
Mary Kate: nos escribiremos cartas, ¿OK?  
  
Ashley: claro que sí  
  
Sandra: te llamare por teléfono cuando pueda, aunque tenga que pagar la cuenta con mi mesada  
  
Ashley: no te preocupes, te ayudaré a pagarla  
  
Joe: ojalá regreses pronto  
  
Ashley: lo mismo digo  
  
Martin: de verdad te extrañare mucho  
  
Ashley: yo también  
  
John: te quiero mucho, cuídate (Ashley y John son novios)  
  
Ashley: yo también, ojalá pudieses venir conmigo a Japón  
  
Tía Caroline: recuerda que eres mi sobrina favorita(esta tía es muy joven ya que tiene 21 años)  
  
Ashley: soy tu única sobrina tía T_T  
  
Tío Jhosep: recuérdame!! [esto parece comercial de Gansito(comercial mostrado en Chile y en otros países latinoamericanos)]  
  
Ashley: claro que me acordare de todos  
  
Angela: ojalá pudiese acompañarte, pero no me es posible hija  
  
Ashley: lo sé  
  
Parlante del aeropuerto: Los Sr. Pasajeros con destino a Japón, vuelo 7586, abordar por puerta 5...  
  
Ashley: llegó la hora de irme  
  
Angela: Parar tiempo!! (cuando dice esto, toda la gente y las cosas se detienen(ella también es maga, por lo que puede usar magia))[ojalá uno pudiera parar el tiempo así]  
  
Kirin, ¿estas ahí?  
  
Kirin: si Sra. mamá de Ashley  
  
Angela: dime Sra. Angela  
  
Kirin: sí Sra. Angela  
  
Angela: cuida muy bien de mi hija, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Kirin: claro que sí, yo quiero mucho a Ashley  
  
Angela: Ashley...  
  
Ashley: ¿si mamá?  
  
Angela: toma (y le entrega un relicario con la foto de ella(Angela) y del padre de Ashley(llamado Jack))  
  
Ashley: ojalá papá estuviera aquí con nosotras...(unas lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de Ashley)(el padre de Ashley murió cuando ella tenia 8 años)  
  
Angela: tu padre debe estar mirándonos desde el cielo, el siempre te cuidará, no lo dudes  
  
Ashley: tienes razón mamá ^^(y seca sus lagrimas)  
  
Angela: escóndete de nuevo Kirin  
  
Kirin: sí!!(y se esconde dentro del bolso de Ashley)  
  
Angela: Corre tiempo!! (el tiempo comienza a transcurrir nuevamente y todo comienza a moverse)  
  
Ashley: adiós a todos!!!  
  
Todos: adiós Ashley!!! Que te vaya bien!!! Ashley: sí (se dirige a la puerta 5 y entra al avión)  
  
Muchas horas después, en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong...  
  
Meiling: Shaoran, te extrañare mucho!!!!(y lo abraza fuertemente)  
  
Shaoran: claro que yo también te extrañare Meiling(tratando de quitarse a Meiling de encima)  
  
Sr. Wei: que le vaya bien, joven Shaoran  
  
Fanren: cuídate mucho "pequeño Shao"  
  
Feimei: que te vaya bien  
  
Futtie: y si encuentras a una noviecita en Japón...  
  
Shiefa: ...nos avisas l_  
  
Meiling: mas te vale que no encuentres una novia en Japón, porque o si no...  
  
Shaoran: cálmate Meiling, claro que no me enamorare de nadie en Japón  
  
Meiling: eso espero...  
  
Feimei: pero a un chico tan guapo como Shaoran le van a llover las pretendientes  
  
Shiefa: si yo tuviera la de edad de Shaoran no dudo en que ya estaría detrás de él (todas las hermanas(o sea Shiefa, Feimei , Fanren y Futtie) se rieron)  
  
Meiling: a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia, Shaoran es mío y de nadie más(y le sale una gran venita en la cabeza y abraza a Shaoran)  
  
Shaoran: yo no soy de nadie T_T  
  
Ieran: claro que sí, eres mi hijo; eres hermano de Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y  
  
Futtie; y eres primo de Meiling  
  
Meiling: y prometida, no lo olvides tía Ieran  
  
Ieran: claro Meiling ^^  
  
Parlante del aeropuerto: Sr. Pasajeros con destino a Japón, vuelo 4589, por favor abordar por la puerta 2...  
  
Shaoran: es hora de partir  
  
Fanren, Feimei, Futtie y Shiefa: ¡Adiós, que te vaya bien pequeño Shao!  
  
Shaoran: adiós(pensando: estas hermanitas mías me hacen pasar cada vergüenza T_T)  
  
Meiling: ¿seguro que no puedo ir contigo Shaoran?  
  
Ieran: claro que no, esta es la misión de Shaoran, debe afrontarla por si mismo  
  
Shaoran: Meiling, mi madre tiene razón, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada  
  
Meiling: pero no dudes en que iré a visitarte algún día  
  
Shaoran: esta bien, adiós!!(comienza a correr hacia la puerta 2)  
  
Todos: adiós!!!  
  
Comentario de autora: hola de nuevo!! Aquí van otros 2 capítulos de mi fic!!! Como antes el dialogo salió todo junto, ahora lo separe más, para que se entienda ^^U  
  
Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias a: daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! 


	3. Capítulos 5 y 6

Capítulo 5: La llegada de Ashley y Shaoran a Japón  
  
Shaoran y Ashley ya habían abordado sus respectivos aviones y se dirigían a Japón. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿a que hora llegaran Ashley y Li?  
  
Nadeshico: la Srta. Taylor a las 18:35hrs y el joven Li a las 19:30hrs  
  
Sakura: ya veo, ¿qué hora es?  
  
Nadeshico: son las 17:45hrs, mejor vamos al aeropuerto  
  
Sakura: sí, no falta mucho para que lleguen  
  
Sakura y su madre se dirigen al estacionamiento, llaman al chofer y él las lleva al aeropuerto. Rato después, en el aeropuerto...  
  
Sakura: son las 18:35hrs, Ashley llegara en unos minutos (Sakura ve hacia la pista de aterrizaje de los aviones y ve un avión llegar)  
  
Nadeshico: (viendo hacia el lugar donde veía Sakura) esa debe ser Ashley, ¿no crees?  
  
Sakura: sí debe ser ella  
  
Dentro del avión donde venia Ashley...  
  
Ashley: (viendo por la ventanilla del avión) ya llegamos...a Japón  
  
Parlante del avión: Sr. Pasajeros, hemos arribado a Japón, tengan listo su equipaje de mano. Les deseamos una feliz estadía en Japón.  
  
Ashley comienza a descender del avión y Sakura la ve...  
  
Sakura: mira mamá, ahí esta Ashley ¡Ashley!  
  
Ashley: esa debe ser Sakura (comienza a correr)¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!  
  
Sakura(la abraza): hola Ashley, que gusto volver a verte [¿cómo estaba tan segura de que ella era Ashley? Eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo y soy la autora._. U]  
  
Ashley(corresponde al abrazo): hola, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte Sakura ^^  
  
Nadeshico(acercándose a Sakura y Ashley): buenas tardes, Srta. Taylor  
  
Ashley(haciendo una reverencia): buenas tardes, Sra. Kinomoto  
  
Sakura: pasemos a comer algo, debes tener hambre, además, debemos esperar a Li(las tres comienzan a caminar)  
  
Ashley: si, vamos ¿a qué hora llegara Li?  
  
Sakura: a las 19:30hrs  
  
Ashley: ya veo, debo ir a retirar mi equipaje, ¿me acompañan?  
  
Nadeshico y Sakura(al mismo tiempo): claro, vamos(y van rumbo a la zona donde se retira el equipaje)  
  
Después de esto, ellas van a la cafetería del aeropuerto a servirse algo de comer. A las 19:30hrs...  
  
Sakura: ya debe de estar por llegar el vuelo de Li...  
  
Ashley: tienes razón, vamos a ver por el ventanal  
  
Nadeshico: yo las espero aquí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ashley y Sakura: sí!!! (y van corriendo rumbo a la zona de llegada de los pasajeros)  
  
Dentro del avión proveniente de Hong Kong...  
  
Shaoran: hemos llegado...(esto lo dice viendo por la ventanilla del avión)  
  
Kurunirius(telepáticamente): sí, joven Li  
  
En el interior del aeropuerto...  
  
Sakura: mira Ashley, ese debe ser el avión de Li  
  
Ashley: eso creo, vamos a esperarlo  
  
Sakura: esta bien (y se dirigen a donde entraban los pasajeros al aeropuerto)  
  
Sakura y Ashley ven a un chico de apariencia de 13 años, alto, de cabello café y de ojos del mismo color...  
  
Ashley: ese debe ser Li...  
  
Sakura: eso creo (las dos chicas se acercan a Shaoran)  
  
Ashley: disculpa...  
  
Shaoran: dime  
  
Sakura: ¿Tú eres Li Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: así es  
  
Sakura: mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Ashley: y yo Ashley Taylor  
  
Shaoran: ¿así que ustedes son las niñas con las que tendré que enfrentar mi misión?  
  
Sakura y Ashley: así es  
  
Sakura: ven, mi mamá nos esta esperando ^^ (Sakura le hace una seña a Shaoran para que las siga)  
  
Cuando están donde estaba Nadeshico...  
  
Sakura: mamá, este es Li Shaoran  
  
Nadeshico: mucho gusto, joven Li  
  
Shaoran: el gusto es mío, Sra. Kinomoto  
  
Sakura: ¿nos vamos a casa o nos quedamos a comer algo aquí?  
  
Nadeshico: primero debemos llevar al joven Li a buscar su equipaje  
  
Sakura: es cierto, lo olvidaba, que distraída soy  
  
Ashley: vamos entonces (los tres chicos y la madre de Sakura se dirigen a la zona donde se retira el equipaje)  
  
Después de retirar el equipaje, todos se dirigen a la limosina de los Kinomoto y parten rumbo a la casa de Sakura...  
  
Ashley: que bella limosina, nunca había estado en una *_* [no eres la única T_T]  
  
Sakura: te ves emocionada  
  
Ashley: es que si tienes una limosina, ya espero ver tu casa, debe ser hermosa  
  
Sakura: sí, es muy grande ^^  
  
Shaoran se queda mirando el camino por una de las ventanas de la limosina...  
  
Shaoran: esos arboles son muy bellos  
  
Sakura: sí, son arboles de cerezo, a las flores de esos arboles se les llama "Sakura"[que informativa, ya se cree guía turística]  
  
Ashley: o sea que tu nombre significa flor de cerezo, ¿no?  
  
Sakura: así es ^^  
  
Ashley: que bello nombre ^^  
  
Sakura: ¿en donde traen a sus guardianes?  
  
Ashley: aquí esta (abre una de sus maletas y saca a Kirin)  
  
Kirin(con cara aliviada): al fin puedo respirar  
  
Ashley: lo lamento, se me olvida que estabas en la maleta ^^U  
  
Kirin: creo que no te importo mucho  
  
Ashley: que dices, yo te quiero mucho Kirin  
  
Kirin: te perdonare si me traes un gran pastel  
  
Sakura: se parece mucho a Kero en eso ^^U ¿y tu guardián Li?  
  
Shaoran: aquí esta (abre una de sus maletas y aparece Kurunirius)  
  
Kurunirius: buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerlas Srta. Kinomoto y Srta. Taylor  
  
Sakura y Ashley: mucho gusto  
  
Kurunirius: veo que ahí estas Kirinreus[que nombres tan complicados se me ocurrió inventar ^^U]  
  
Kirin: tanto tiempo Kurunirius  
  
Sakura: Kurunirius...  
  
Kurunirius: dígame Srta. Kinomoto...  
  
Sakura: ¿Te puedo decir Kuru?  
  
Kurunirius: si usted lo desea  
  
Sakura: es que el nombre Kurunirius es muy largo y complicado  
  
Kuru: es verdad  
  
Por la ventana se puede ver una enorme casa rodeada por enormes jardines y muchos árboles...  
  
Sakura: ahí esta mi casa  
  
Ashley(con lagrimas en sus ojos): ¡es hermosa! *_*[si vieran la casa ustedes mismo, también estarían impresionados, ¡es enorme!]  
  
Shaoran: realmente es una casa muy bonita  
  
Sakura: gracias ^^  
  
Ashley: y esta llena de arboles de cerezo ¡esto parece un sueño!  
  
Sakura: calma, Ashley  
  
Ashley: debe ser más bonita por dentro *_*  
  
Kirin: esta niñita hace lo mismo cuando va a todas las casas, no es la primera vez  
  
Sakura: ya veo  
  
Ashley: no tenias porque decir eso T_T(golpea a Kirin en la cabeza)  
  
Kirin: eso me dolió (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
Shaoran: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura: dime Li  
  
Shaoran: ¿tienes hermanos o algo por el estilo?  
  
Sakura: si, mi hermano mayor Touya, tiene 20 años y va en la universidad  
  
Shaoran: ya veo  
  
Nadeshico: pueden bajar del auto. Sakura, tu llévalos al interior de la casa, yo tengo que salir un momento  
  
Sakura: claro mamá, síganme por aquí(se va junto con Ashley, Kirin, Shaoran y Kuru)  
  
Al interior de la casa...  
  
Ashley: ¡tu casa parece un castillo!  
  
Sakura: según yo es demasiado grande ^^U  
  
Shaoran: mi casa en Hong Kong tiene casi el mismo tamaño que esta  
  
Ashley: es que ustedes son magos de una familia demasiado adinerada  
  
Sakura: pero según lo que me a contado mi madre, tu casa también es grande  
  
Ashley: es que me encantan las casas de estilo oriental  
  
Sakura: ya veo ^^ ¿y como es tu casa?  
  
Ashley: parece un castillo en miniatura  
  
Sakura: ¿y como es tu casa Li?  
  
Shaoran les explica como es su casa...  
  
Sakura: miren, ahí vienen mi papá y mi hermano (señalando a Touya y Fujitaka)  
  
Fujitaka: ¿ellos son tus compañeros de misión?  
  
Sakura: así es  
  
Fujitaka: mucho gusto. Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
Ashley y Shaoran(haciendo una reverencia): mucho gusto Sr. Fujitaka  
  
Touya: buenas tardes, soy Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura  
  
Ashley(pensando): ¡que apuesto es el hermano de Sakura! (hablando) mucho gusto ^^  
  
Shaoran: mucho gusto  
  
Fujitaka(dirigiéndose a una sirvienta): ¿están listas las habitaciones de los invitados?  
  
Sirvienta: claro Sr. Kinomoto  
  
Fujitaka: Sakura, conduce al joven Li y a la Srta. Taylor a sus habitaciones  
  
Sakura: claro, vengan Li, Ashley  
  
Sakura conduce a Ashley y a Shaoran a sus habitaciones. Sakura conduce primero a Li a su habitación y luego a Ashley a la suya. En la habitación de Ashley, ella desempaca su equipaje y ordena sus cosas...  
  
Ashley: creo que el tiempo que este aquí se me hará muy largo  
  
Kirin: ya veras que no, será como estar en tu casa  
  
Ashley: pero sin contar que no esta ni mi mamá ni mis amigos ni mis conocidos y aquí hablan japonés y ...  
  
Kirin: ya sé que me podrías hacer una gran lista con las diferencias entre Japón e Inglaterra  
  
Ashley(colocando en un velador al lado de su cama una foto de su mamá, su papá y ella cuando era pequeña(cuando tenia alrededor de 6 años)): extraño demasiado a mi papá (lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas)  
  
Kirin: no llores Ashley...  
  
Ashley(secándose las lagrimas): lo siento, es que lo extraño tanto  
  
Kirin: todos lo extrañamos, él era una gran persona  
  
Ashley: si... mejor sigo ordenando mis cosas ^^-  
  
Kirin: yo te ayudo  
  
Ashley: gracias ^^  
  
TOC!! TOC!! (Ashley abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sakura que lleva un uniforme de escuela)  
  
Sakura: mira, este es tu uniforme de secundaria ^^  
  
El traje estaba formado por una camisa blanca, una corbata celeste, una chaqueta rosada, una falda lila, una cinta celeste detrás de la falda, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos lilas...  
  
Sakura: pruébate el uniforme, para ver como te queda (le entrega el uniforme a Ashley)  
  
Ashley: sí (va a el vestidor que se encontraba en la habitación y se prueba el uniforme)  
  
Minutos después...  
  
Sakura: te queda muy bien el uniforme ^^  
  
Kirin: te ves muy bonita *_*  
  
Ashley: ¿en serio lo creen?  
  
Sakura: claro que sí  
  
Kirin: si, me encantaría tomarte una fotografía ^^  
  
Ashley: es la 1° vez que uso un uniforme. En mi escuela de Londres no usábamos uniforme  
  
Sakura: pero eso no influye en que no te quede bien el uniforme  
  
Ashley: ¿en donde estudiare?  
  
Sakura: en la misma secundaria que yo, Li también asistirá allí  
  
Ashley: ¿y como se llama?  
  
Sakura: International Tomoeda's College [no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor!!! No reclamen!!!]  
  
Ashley: ya veo ¿qué hora es?  
  
Sakura: son la 20:45  
  
Ashley: ¿le entregaste su uniforme a Li?  
  
Sakura: no, es tan antipático que tal vez ni me abra la puerta [no juzguen al pobre de Shaoran por su actitud, en realidad no saben nada de él]  
  
Ashley: deberíamos hablar con él, no puede ser tan antipático como parece  
  
Sakura: tal vez tengas razón, pero le diré a una de las sirvientas que le entregue el uniforme  
  
Ashley: esta bien ._. U (pensamientos de Ashley: no creo que Shaoran sea tan mal tipo, solo hay que darle una oportunidad...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6: El primer día de clases de Ashley y Shaoran en Japón y el relato de la verdad a Tomoyo  
  
Ya es de mañana y otro día en Tomoeda, Japón. A esta hora todos los chicos se alistan para ir a sus respectivas escuela, al igual como lo están haciendo Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran...  
  
Ashley(bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose al comedor): buenos días  
  
Nadeshico, Fujitaka y Touya: buenos días  
  
Sakura: buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?  
  
Ashley: dormí como nunca había dormido antes, es que estaba muy cansada  
  
Sakura: con el gran viaje que hiciste es lógico que estés cansada  
  
Shaoran(bajando la escalera y dirigiéndose al comedor): buenos días  
  
Todos: buenos días  
  
Nadeshico: ¿descanso bien joven Li?  
  
Shaoran: sí  
  
Todos desayunaron y Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran fueron a la secundaria... Fuera del salón 3 de 1° de secundaria ...  
  
Sakura: deben esperar al profesor, el los presentara ante los alumnos del salón  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: esta bien  
  
Sakura: hasta luego (entra al salón) ¡buenos días!  
  
Todos: buenos días!!  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura!!  
  
Sakura: buenos días Tomoyo!!  
  
Tomoyo: ya debe de estar por llegar el profesor...  
  
Sakura: sí  
  
En eso llega el profesor...  
  
Profesor: alumnos, hoy recibiremos a dos nuevos alumnos en el salón, pasen (Ashley y Shaoran abren la puerta y pasan)(el profesor escribe sus nombres en el pizarrón) ellos son Ashley Taylor, que viene de Londres, Inglaterra y Shaoran Li, que viene de Hong Kong, China  
  
Ashley: es un gusto conocerlos  
  
Shaoran: lo mismo digo  
  
Profesor: ahí un puesto libre delante de Kinomoto y detrás de ella. Pueden sentarse allí  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: esta bien(van a sentarse, Ashley delante de Sakura y Shaoran detrás)  
  
Tomoyo(dirigiéndose a Ashley y a Shaoran): mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Ashley: mucho gusto ^^  
  
Profesor: si no se callan se quedaran castigados en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ashley y Tomoyo: sí profesor  
  
Terminan las clases y el "grupito" (así le llamare a los 4: Sakura, Shaoran, Ashley y Tomoyo, cuando se encuentran juntos) esta en la salida de la secundaria...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿por qué no me contaste antes que Li y Ashley vivían en tu casa?  
  
Sakura: es que he estado muy ocupada estos días , lo siento  
  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes  
  
Sakura: ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy?  
  
Tomoyo: claro ^^  
  
Ashley: disculpa... Sakura..  
  
Sakura: dime  
  
Ashley: necesito decirte algo en privado, disculpen(Ashley lleva a Sakura a un lugar un poco más apartado) ¿Tomoyo sabe de la existencia de los guardianes y la magia?  
  
Sakura: la verdad es que no, ya que mi madre dijo que era mejor que no se enterara todavía  
  
Ashley: entonces no podemos llevarla a tu casa, ya que puede ser que vea a Kero, Kirin y a Kuru  
  
Sakura: le avisaré a mi mamá para que los esconda(Sakura llama por su celular a su mamá)  
  
Cuando termina de hablar...  
  
Sakura: ella dijo que era mejor que Tomoyo se enterara, para que no se lleve una sorpresa inesperada algún día de estos y podamos estar con ella más libremente  
  
Ashley: ¿se lo decimos ahora?  
  
Sakura: no lo sé ¿qué crees que sea lo más adecuado?  
  
Ashley: decirle camino a casa  
  
Sakura: creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer  
  
Ashley: esta bien, vamos con Tomoyo y Li  
  
Sakura: sí (ellas van donde Tomoyo y Shaoran)  
  
Sakura y Ashley van a donde se encuentran Tomoyo y Shaoran. La limosina de Sakura los estaba esperando fuera de la secundaria...  
  
Sakura: hemos vuelto  
  
Tomoyo: que bueno ¿vamos?  
  
Sakura: sí (todos suben a la limosina)  
  
En el camino a casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, hay algo importante que debemos decirte  
  
Tomoyo: pues, díganme ^^  
  
Sakura(nerviosamente): bueno....es........que.......nosotros.....  
  
Tomoyo: ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa Sakura?  
  
Sakura(nerviosamente): lo que pasa es que nosotros...........poseemos...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿poseen qué?  
  
Ashley: ¡nosotros poseemos magia!  
  
Tomoyo: O_ó ¿a que se refieren?  
  
Shaoran: a que podemos usar poderes mágicos, como invocar objetos o cosas así  
  
Ashley: además tenemos guardianes  
  
Tomoyo: ¿guardianes?  
  
Ashley: sí, son seres que están encargados de protegernos a mí, a Sakura y a Li  
  
Sakura: y también nosotros tenemos la misión de luchar contra un clan de magia malvado, llamado "Clan Dark Magic"  
  
Tomoyo: no entiendo nada @_@[pobre Tomoyo, quedo choqueada con todo esto]  
  
Sakura: te lo explicaremos mejor cuando lleguemos a mi mansión[T_T eres una presumida Sakura]. Ahí conocerás a Kerveros, Kirinreus y Kurunirius  
  
Tomoyo: ¿ellos son los guardianes?  
  
Sakura: así es  
  
Tomoyo: no puedo creerlo ¿por qué no me lo contaste Sakura?  
  
Sakura: tenía mis razones, además, me dijeron que no podía decírtelo...  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: hola!!!! aquí les dejo otros 2 capítulos de mi fic ^^. Le doy mil gracias a Vero-Chan por sus reviews. Dejen reviews please o mándenme un mail con su opinión o alguna duda a : daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com Trataré de poner los próximos capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero me da mucha flojera escribir ^^U.  
  
Sayonara a todos!!!! 


	4. Capítulos 7 y 8

Capítulo 7: El encuentro de Tomoyo con los tres guardianes  
  
El "grupito" estaba en la entrada de la mansión de los Kinomoto...  
  
Sakura: cuando entres verás a Kero, Kirin y Kuru  
  
Tomoyo: ¿quiénes son ellos?  
  
Ashley: esos son los apodos que les pusimos a los guardianes  
  
Tomoyo: ah  
  
Sakura abre la puerta de la mansión...  
  
Sakura: pasen (Ashley, Tomoyo y Shaoran entran) Megumi, ¿dónde estas? (Megumi es la sirvienta con la que mejor se lleva Sakura, a la que más le tiene confianza, ya que ella era su niñera cuando era pequeña. Ella sabe sobre los poderes de la familia Kinomoto)  
  
Megumi: ¿me llamaba Srta. Sakura?  
  
Sakura: sí, llama a mi mamá por favor  
  
Megumi: enseguida (va en busca de Nadeshico)  
  
Nadeshico(bajando las escaleras): hola, buenas tardes a todos  
  
Todos: buenas tardes  
  
Megumi: ¿necesita algo más? ¿desea algo Sra. Nadeshico?  
  
Nadeshico: sí, trae algo de beber y de comer a los niños  
  
Megumi: esta bien, con su permiso (se retira a la cocina)  
  
Sakura: mamá, ya le contamos todo a Tomoyo  
  
Nadeshico: ya veo  
  
Sakura: ahora creo que debemos mostrarle a los guardianes, ¿no?  
  
Nadeshico: sí,(los llama)Kerveros, Kirinreus, Kurunirius, vengan por favor  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru van a donde se encontraban Sakura, Ashley, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Nadeshico ...  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: ¿nos llamó Sra. Nadeshico?  
  
Tomoyo miraba anonadada la escena[pobre Tomoyo, entro en estado de shock]...  
  
Nadeshico: sí. Les presento a Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Kero: yo he visto varias veces a esta niña en esta casa ¿es amiga de Sakura?  
  
Nadeshico: sí Kerveros. Mejor pasemos a la sala de estar para estar más cómodos  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar...  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: mucho gusto Srta. Daidouji  
  
Tomoyo(volviendo en si): mucho gusto  
  
Sakura: ahora te diré de quien es cada guardián. Kerveros, o Kero como lo llamo yo(indicando a Kero), es mi guardián. Kirinreus, o Kirin(indicando a Kirin), es el guardián de Ashley. Kurunirius, o Kuru(indicando a Kuru), es el guardián de Li  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo  
  
Ashley: y cada uno de nosotros, esta encargado de proteger un poder en especial  
  
Tomoyo: ¿y cuales son esos poderes?  
  
Shaoran: los de Las Estrellas, los de La luna y los de El Sol  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo, ¿y a quien le corresponde cada poder?  
  
Ashley: a Sakura le corresponde el poder de las estrellas, a mi el de la luna y a Li el de el sol  
  
Tomoyo: esto no deja de ser sorprendente para mí  
  
Megumi traía algunas cosas para comer y se dirigió a la sala de estar...  
  
Megumi: aquí les traje algo para que coman  
  
Todos(menos Megumi): gracias!!!(todos se sirven algo de lo que trajo Megumi)[déjenme algo de comer a mi!!!!]  
  
Megumi: ¿desean algo más?  
  
Sakura: yo no ¿y ustedes?  
  
Ashley, Shaoran y Tomoyo: nosotros tampoco  
  
Megumi: ¿y usted, Sra. Nadeshico?  
  
Nadeshico: no, puedes retirarte Megumi  
  
Megumi: con su permiso (se retira)  
  
Sakura y Ashley(y a veces, Shaoran), le contaban a Tomoyo lo sucedido cuando tenían 4 años(aproximadamente), y también sobre el Clan Dark Magic. Rato después...  
  
Tomoyo: son muy afortunados al tener magia  
  
Sakura: si, eso creo ^^U  
  
Nadeshico: pero la magia viene de familia, o de reencarnaciones  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo  
  
Ashley(cambiando el tema): es mi primer día de clases y ya nos dejaron tarea _-_  
  
Tomoyo: es cierto, mejor me voy para poder hacer mis deberes(tareas escolares)  
  
Sakura: esta bien  
  
Tomoyo: adiós  
  
Todos: adiós!!  
  
Nadeshico: yo le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu casa, Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien(Nadeshico y Tomoyo se van)  
  
Sakura: mejor vamos a hacer nuestra tarea, ¿no?  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: es cierto, vamos  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran fueron cada uno a su respectiva habitación a hacer sus deberes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 8: La primera aparición del Clan Dark Magic  
  
Esa tarde, mientras todos (o sea, Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran) hacían sus deberes(acompañados de sus respectivos guardianes), una extraña presencia comenzó a sentirse. Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran, junto a sus guardianes, salieron de sus habitaciones...  
  
Sakura(saliendo de su habitación): Ashley, Li ¿sintieron esa presencia?  
  
Ashley(fuera de su habitación): sí  
  
Shaoran: es muy poderosa  
  
Kero: es magia negra  
  
Kirin: sí  
  
Kuru: debe de ser el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Mientras tanto, en el primer piso de la mansión, en el living[se me olvido mencionar que la mansión de la familia Kinomoto tiene dos pisos ^^U]...  
  
Nadeshico: Fujitaka, esa presencia es de...  
  
Fujitaka: sí Nadeshico, debe ser el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Nadeshico: o sea que será la primera pelea de los niños(refiriéndose a Sakura, Ashley y a Shaoran)  
  
Fujitaka: así es, pero no creo que corran mucho peligro, ya que los poderes de los niños son bastante fuertes(Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran recibieron un fuerte entrenamiento mágico durante su infancia, donde perfeccionaron sus poderes mágicos y sus habilidades)  
  
Nadeshico: tal vez envíen a el más débil de su clan por ahora, pero no dudo de que todas maneras sea poderoso  
  
Fujitaka: tienes razón  
  
Los elegidos(o sea, Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran) y sus guardianes, bajaban las escaleras corriendo(y volando)...  
  
Sakura: ¡mamá, papá!  
  
Nadeshico: ya hemos sentido la presencia, hija  
  
Ashley: ¿es el Clan Dark Magic?  
  
Fujitaka: así es  
  
Shaoran: pues si es así, es hora de que vayamos a combatirlos  
  
Nadeshico: sí, tengan mucho cuidado por favor  
  
Sakura: claro mamá  
  
Fujitaka: Kerveros, Kirinreus y Kurunirius, por favor cuiden muy bien a los niños  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: sí Sr. Fujitaka  
  
Los elegidos(o sea, Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran), junto con sus guardianes, salen de la casa de los Kinomoto en dirección a donde se siente la presencia mágica(se van gracias a la carta vuelo que poseía cada uno) (*Aclaración: Cada uno de los elegidos posee un báculo(con su respectivo centro(o sea, una estrella, una luna o un sol)), una espada, un arco y flechas, un mazo de cartas mágicas(cada mazo con un reverso y colores diferentes(depende del poder) y otros artículos mágicos). Rato después...  
  
Kuru: estamos a punto de llegar  
  
Kirin: así es  
  
Kero: esta presencia es bastante poderosa  
  
Kirin: sí  
  
Kuru: y bastante maligna  
  
Kero: claro, porque crees que se llama Clan "Dark" Magic  
  
Kuru: T_T eso ya lo sé ¬¬#(Kuru mira con cara de odio a Kero)  
  
Sakura: ya calma, no es para tanto  
  
Ashley: ya paren ustedes dos, ya llegamos  
  
Los elegidos y sus guardianes bajan a donde se encontraba la presencia mágica...  
  
Voz 1: así que ya llegaron los elegidos...  
  
Voz 2:se ven bastante débiles  
  
Sakura: ¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Ashley: muéstrense ahora mismo  
  
Shaoran: ¿o acaso son unos cobardes?  
  
Voz 2: mira como nos desafían, son patéticos  
  
Voz 1: e insignificantes  
  
Sakura: ¡muéstrense de una vez por todas!  
  
Voz 1: esta bien  
  
De arriba de un árbol salen una niña de apariencia de tener 10 años y una joven de apariencia 15 años...  
  
Sakura: así que eran ustedes las que nos hablaban, ¿no?  
  
Helen(la niña): así es  
  
Ashley: ustedes dos son del Clan Dark Magic, ¿no?  
  
Celene(la joven): aja  
  
Shaoran: pues que comience la pelea entonces  
  
Helen: calma Li Shaoran, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Helen Dark, y soy una de las hijas del líder del Clan Dark Magic  
  
Celene: y yo soy Celene Dark, y también soy hija del líder del Clan Dark Magic  
  
Sakura: ya veo. Pues yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y soy la protectora del poder de las estrellas  
  
Ashley: y yo soy Ashley Taylor, y soy la protectora del poder de la luna  
  
Shaoran: y yo soy Shaoran Li, protector del poder del sol  
  
Helen: eso ya lo sabíamos desde un principio  
  
Celene: ¿o ustedes creen que vinimos a buscar a nuestros enemigos sin siquiera saber algo sobre ellos?  
  
Ashley: eso no nos importa  
  
Celene: que groseras eres, niñita  
  
Kirin: nadie se burla de Ashley  
  
Celene: ¿quién es ese muñeco?  
  
Kirin: no soy un muñeco, soy Kirinreus, y soy la guardiana de Ashley  
  
Kero: y yo soy el guardián de Sakura  
  
Kuru: y yo soy el guardián del joven Li  
  
Helen: pues parecen insignificantes muñecos(Helen recita un conjuro que deja inmovilizados a Kero, Kirin y Kuru)  
  
Celene: ya basta, no vinimos a discutir, sino que a pelear contra ellos  
  
Helen: tienes razón. ¡Tornado de Nieve! (dicho esto, una tormenta de nieve empezó a rodear a Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran)  
  
Sakura: ¿qué hacemos?  
  
Ashley: usemos nuestras cartas  
  
Shaoran: sí, usemos la carta nieve  
  
Sakura y Ashley: de acuerdo  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran: haz desaparecer esta nieve con tus poderes... ¡Nieve!  
  
Las 3 cartas Nieve, lograron disipar la nieve...  
  
Helen: creo que han derrotado a la nieve, es tu turno hermanita  
  
Celene: sí... ¡Remolino de Agua!  
  
Los 3 niños quedaron sumergidos en unas columnas de agua, las que les impedían respirar...  
  
Sakura(pensando): si esto sigue así, será nuestro fin...  
  
Ashley(pensando): Sakura, Li y yo nos ahogaremos, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...  
  
Shaoran(pensando): tenemos que salir de aquí a toda costa, o si no...  
  
Por las mentes de los tres jóvenes, paso la idea de cómo resolver su problema...  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran(pensando):¡la carta Fuego! ¡es nuestra única oportunidad! (hablando)[no sé como podían estar hablando, si se estaban ahogando hace unos instantes X] ¡Carta! Evapora esta agua y ayúdanos a salir de aquí ¡¡Fuego!!  
  
La carta fuego hizo de las suyas y evaporo el agua, permitiendo a nuestros "héroes" poder respirar al fin...  
  
Sakura: puedo respirar al fin  
  
Ashley(tosiendo): estaba a punto de ahogarme  
  
Shaoran: ¡pagaran por esto Helen y Celene Dark!  
  
Celene: oh no, ¡han logrado escapar de las columnas de agua! Mejor nos vamos...  
  
Sakura: ¡alto ahí! Pagaran por lo que han hecho  
  
Ashley: no se saldrán con la suya  
  
Shaoran: ¡al ataque!  
  
Sakura y Ashley: si!!  
  
Los tres invocaron a sus respectivas espadas. Al ver las espadas de los niños, Celene y Helen Dark hicieron aparecer espadas en sus manos y comenzaron a contraatacar...  
  
Helen: hermana, estamos en desventaja, ellos son 3 y nosotras 2  
  
Celene: eso ya lo sé, pero no te des por vencida tan fácil  
  
Helen: sí Celene  
  
Ashley: llevamos la ventaja, ya que somos mayores en numero que ellas  
  
Sakura: sí  
  
Celene: eso ya no será así(Celene comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro y comienza a multiplicarse rápidamente y las copias, además de la verdadera Celene, rodean a Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran)  
  
Shaoran: rayos, debemos encontrar a la verdadera y derrotarla, para que desaparezcan las demás  
  
Ashley: sí, pero todas son idénticas, será demasiado difícil encontrar a la verdadera  
  
Sakura: hay que tratar de sentir la presencia de la verdadera, ya que es mas fuerte que la de sus copias  
  
Shaoran: tienes razón  
  
Ashley: alguno de nosotros debe de tratar de sentir la presencia de la verdadera mientras los otros dos pelean con las copias  
  
Sakura: sí, pero ¿quiénes serán los que pelearan y quien será el que trate de sentir la presencia?  
  
Shaoran: tú trata de sentir la presencia y yo y Taylor pelearemos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ashley y Sakura: de acuerdo  
  
Sakura: ¡carta! Protégeme de los adversarios que nos atacan... ¡Escudo!  
  
Justo cuando Sakura invoca a la carta Escudo, las copias y la verdadera Celene comienzan a atacar...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Taylor! Tu combate a las de la derecha y yo a las de la izquierda  
  
Ashley: de acuerdo Li  
  
Sakura trataba de concentrarse en sentir la presencia, pero la verdadera Celene se movía tan rápido como sus copias y era muy difícil sentir su presencia...  
  
Ashley: por favor Sakura, date prisa, no podré soportar más tiempo así  
  
Sakura: hago todo lo que puedo, pero Celene se mueve demasiado rápido como para sentir su presencia en un lugar fijo  
  
Shaoran: nos será demasiado difícil vencerla  
  
Ashley: ¿y si usamos la carta tiempo para detenerlas por un instante y poder sentir la presencia de la verdadera?  
  
Sakura: excelente idea pero la carta del tiempo necesita mucho poder mágico y agotara demasiado al que la use  
  
Shaoran: es verdad, pero debemos intentarlo  
  
Sakura: yo lo haré porque no he gastado mis fuerzas peleando con ellas. Ustedes traten de sentir a la verdadera mientras la carta tiempo haga efecto ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: esta bien  
  
Sakura: ¡carta! Ayúdanos a detener al tiempo con tus poderes... ¡Tiempo!  
  
La carta tiempo detuvo a todas las copias y a Celene. Ashley y Shaoran trataron de sentir su presencia y lo lograron...  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: la hemos sentido, ¡¡ahí esta!!(señalan a una de las tantas "Celene")  
  
Sakura: ¡¡atáquenla!!(dicho esto la magia de la carta tiempo se desvaneció y Sakura cayo agotada al suelo)  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: te tenemos Celene Dark(los dos entierran sus espadas en el cuerpo de Celene)  
  
Celene: nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Helen(saliendo de la copa de un árbol y corriendo hasta la convaleciente Celene): hermanita, debemos huir de aquí  
  
Celene: huye tu, yo ya no tengo oportunidad, estoy muy mal herida  
  
Helen(con lagrimas en los ojos): pero nuestro padre te curara  
  
Celene: no Helen, estas heridas son muy graves, por favor vete antes de que te ataquen (y usando lo ultimo que le quedaba de poder, Celene hizo un conjuro que hizo que su hermana Helen desapareciera)  
  
Ashley: ¡sellemos su cuerpo muera y su alma abandone su cuerpo!  
  
Shaoran: ¡sí!. Alma y cuerpo que sirven al mal, séllense dentro de esta carta que les dará descanso... ¡ahora!  
  
El alma y el cuerpo de Celene quedan sellados dentro de una carta que en su frente mostraba a Celene y por detrás tenia una insignia mágica en que se veían una estrella, un sol y una luna. Los guardianes se liberan del hechizo que los mantenía prisioneros...  
  
Ashley: debemos llevar a Sakura a descansar, esta demasiado agotada como para despertarse  
  
Shaoran: tienes razón.  
  
Kero(volando a toda velocidad): Sakura, despierta ¿qué te hicieron?  
  
Ashley: calma Kero, Sakura solo esta agotada por usar la carta tiempo  
  
Kero: ¡¡Qué!! ¡¡Usó la carta tiempo!!  
  
Shaoran: sí, ¿por qué?  
  
Kero: ese agotamiento la tendrá dormida por al menos dos días  
  
Ashley: ¿por qué?  
  
Kero: porque esa carta requiere demasiada magia para la que tiene ustedes ahora ¡¡si apenas es su primera batalla!! ¿cuánto tiempo uso el poder de la carta tiempo[que valga la redundancia]?  
  
Ashley: alrededor de cuatro a siete minutos  
  
Kero: eso fue demasiado para Sakura, no estará dormida dos días, ¡sino que una semana!  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: ¿¿una semana?? ¿¿tanto tiempo??  
  
Kero: es que esta niña acabo hasta con sus reservas de magia  
  
Kirin: mejor llevemos a Sakura a su casa a descansar  
  
Ashley: si, vamos rápido, Sakura necesita descanso inmediatamente  
  
Ashley invoca a la carta Flote para que lleve a Sakura y ambos (o sea, Ashley y Shaoran) invocan a la carta Vuelo para que puedan llegar mas rápido a la casa de Sakura. mientras tanto, en otro lugar...  
  
Voz: esos niños son mas fuertes de lo que yo pensaba, pero aun así no son rivales invencibles ¡ja, ja, ja!  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: Hola, hola, hola. Al fin he puesto estos dos capítulos!!!!!!. Es que recién termine de escribir el capítulo 8 ayer (jueves 23). Lo siento por la demora, de verdad lo siento, pero soy una completa floja -_-. Ojalá que les gusten estos dos capítulos, sobre todo el cap. 8 porque es la 1° batalla contra el Clan Dark Magic. Dejen reviews o manden un mail a: daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Adiós!!!!!!  
  
Atte. Dany-Chan 


	5. Capítulos 9 y 10

Capítulo 9: La lenta recuperación de Sakura  
  
Cuando los elegidos y sus guardianes [parece que los guardianes no van a servir de mucho, si siguen paralizándolos #, son unos inútiles]llegaron a casa de Sakura, Nadeshico, Fujitaka y Touya corrieron a donde se encontraba su hija y hermana(respectivamente)...  
  
Nadeshico(con lagrimas en sus ojos): ¿qué le paso a Sakura?  
  
Fujitaka: ¿qué le sucedió a mi hija?  
  
Touya(histéricamente): ¡¡¿¿qué le paso a mi hermana??!![todos sabemos lo sobre protector que es Touya con Sakura, así que esta reacción era de esperarse en él]  
  
Fujitaka: calma hijo, deja que nos expliquen lo sucedido  
  
Touya: esta bien, pero hablen rápido  
  
Ashley(con cara llena de tristeza): lo que pasa es que para poder vencer a Celene Dark,(si no lo recuerdan, Celene Dark, junto con Helen Dark, fueron las rivales de Sakura y Cía.) Sakura tuvo que utilizar la carta Tiempo para que pudiésemos encontrar su presencia...  
  
Fujitaka: no te entiendo, ¿puedes explicarte mejor?  
  
Ashley: sí Sr. Fujitaka. Lo que pasa es que...  
  
Shaoran: mejor yo les explico. Lo que pasó fue que empezamos una pelea de espadas contra Celene y Helen Dark. Al verse en desventaja, Celene Dark utilizo un conjuro de multiplicación, nos rodeo con sus múltiples copias y comenzó a atacarnos. Taylor y yo comenzamos a atacar a las copias con nuestras espadas. Kinomoto(refiriéndose a Sakura), uso la carta Escudo para que las copias no la atacaran y trato de sentir la presencia de Celene Dark, pero no lo logro porque las copias se movían muy rápido, así que decidió usar la carta Tiempo para detener a las copias y a la misma Celene Dark para que pudiésemos sentir su presencia y atacarla con nuestras espadas...  
  
Nadeshico(aún con lagrimas en sus ojos): ¿por cuánto tiempo uso Sakura la carta Tiempo[que valga la redundancia]?  
  
Ashley: alrededor de cuatro a siete minutos  
  
Touya: ¿tanto tiempo? Este monstruo acabo con sus reservas de magia  
  
Kero: eso mismo les dije yo  
  
Ashley: ¿monstruo?  
  
Kero: así le llama Touya a Sakura. ¿Por qué si Touya puede llamar "monstruo" a Sakura, yo no pude llamarla "duende" cuando ella era pequeña?  
  
Kuru(golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza a Kero): eres un desubicado, este nos es momento de hablar de esas cosas, además, le debes respeto a la señorita Sakura, ella es tu dueña  
  
Kero(con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y un GRAN chichón en su cabeza): ¡eso dolió! (se soba la cabeza)  
  
Kero y Kuru se miran con cara de odio...  
  
Kirin: ya basta ustedes dos, este es un momento serio  
  
Kero y Kuru: lo sentimos  
  
Fujitaka: ¿puede continuar joven Li?  
  
Shaoran: sí. Logramos sentir la presencia de Celene Dark y la atacamos con nuestras espadas. Después de esto, Kinomoto calló inconsciente al suelo y Celene Dark quedo agonizante. Ella uso un conjuro para mandar a su hermana, Helen Dark, de vuelta a su hogar. Después, recite un conjuro para sellar su alma y su cuerpo en una carta (les muestra la carta donde estaba sellada Celene Dark)  
  
Nadeshico: gracias por la explicación  
  
Shaoran: de nada Sra. Kinomoto  
  
Touya: llevemos a Sakura a su habitación, ¡de prisa!  
  
Todos: sí  
  
Todos comienza a subir las escaleras. Fujitaka carga a Sakura y la lleva a su cuarto, donde la deja recostada en su cama...  
  
Fujitaka: ojalá no tuvieras que pasar por esto hija, pero son las complicaciones de tu misión  
  
Nadeshico: no te preocupes, todos la cuidaremos para que se recupere pronto  
  
Touya: así es  
  
Ashley: yo tratare de ayudar en todo lo que pueda  
  
Shaoran: yo también  
  
Fujitaka: se los agradezco, pero es mejor que en estos momento vayan a hacer su tarea  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: ¡es verdad! ¡la tarea!(ambos, junto con sus respectivos guardianes, salen de la habitación de Sakura y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer su tarea)  
  
Nadeshico: vayan a descansar(refiriéndose a Touya y Fujitaka), yo me quedare con Sakura  
  
Fujitaka: yo me quedare contigo, es mi deber de padre  
  
Nadeshico: no te preocupes, además Kerveros estará cuidando a Sakura también  
  
Kero: no se preocupe Sr. Fujitaka, yo acompañare a la Sra. Nadeshico  
  
Fujitaka: esta bien, vamos Touya  
  
Touya: si padre(los dos salen de la habitación de Sakura)  
  
Nadeshico: Kerveros...  
  
Kerveros: ¿si Sra. Nadeshico?  
  
Nadeshico: trata de proteger mejor a Sakura la próxima vez, ¿si?  
  
Kero: si señora, lo siento por no poder proteger esta vez a Sakura, pero le prometo que, aunque me cueste la vida, protegeré a Sakura con todas mis fuerzas  
  
Nadeshico: gracias Kerveros  
  
Kero: no hay de que, además, es mi deber como guardián  
  
Al otro día, ya era de mañana y Ashley y Shaoran se preparaban para ir a la escuela...  
  
Ashley: Kirin, iré a ver a Sakura a su habitación  
  
Kirin: esta bien, pero no te demores mucho, sino no alcanzaras a desayunar  
  
Ashley: si Kirin (Ashley sale de su habitación y se dirige a la habitación de Sakura. Entra y ve que ella sigue dormida, junto a Kero y encuentra a Nadeshico recostada sobre un sofá que había en la habitación de Sakura, dormida) Permiso...  
  
Nadeshico(despertando): ah, es usted Srta. Taylor  
  
Ashley: ¿puedo ver a Sakura?  
  
Nadeshico: claro, yo iré a tomar el desayuno  
  
Ashley: sí Sra. Nadeshico(Nadeshico sale de la habitación de Sakura y baja a desayunar)(Ashley toma la mano de Sakura) Sakura, aunque no me escuches, quiero pedirte perdón, porque tu situación es en parte culpa mía, yo podría haber hecho algo para que no te pasara nada, o podría haber sido yo la que hubiese usado la carta Tiempo y no tú...  
  
Sakura(abriendo un poco los ojos): no te preocupes Ashley, además, tu ya estabas muy cansada por la pelea contra las copias de Celene Dark...  
  
Ashley: Sakura, yo...  
  
Sakura(hablando con ternura): ya te dije que no te preocupes Ashley, no fue tu culpa...(Sakura cierra sus ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormida)  
  
Ashley(con lagrimas en sus ojos): gracias Sakura [que me quedo cursi esta parte :P] (Ashley abandona la habitación de Sakura y baja a desayunar)  
  
Rato después, en la escuela, en el salón donde iban Sakura y los demás...  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: buenos días  
  
Todos(los alumnos del salón): buenos días  
  
Ashley(dirigiéndose a su asiento): buenos días Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días Ashley  
  
Shaoran: buenos días Daidouji  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días joven Li (Tomoyo mira hacia atrás y no ve a Sakura)¿y Sakura?  
  
Ashley: no pudo venir hoy a la escuela  
  
Tomoyo: ¿por qué? ¿acaso esta enferma?  
  
Ashley: no lo que pasa es que...mejor te lo digo en el descanso  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien...  
  
En el descanso...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿ahora me dirán lo que le paso a Sakura?  
  
Ashley lo cuenta a Tomoyo lo que paso en la pelea contra Celene Dark...  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo, pero... ¿la situación de Sakura es muy critica?  
  
Shaoran: no tanto, solo debe recuperar su magia y su energía reposando por una semana o más en cama  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo, ¿puedo ir a visitarla hoy?  
  
Ashley: claro ^^  
  
Tomoyo: gracias, me encantaría ver como esta Sakura. Oigan...  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: ¿qué?  
  
Tomoyo: he confeccionado trajes para que usen en sus batallas contra el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: ¿trajes?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿acaso Sakura no se los dijo?  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: ¿decirnos que?  
  
Tomoyo: a mi me encanta confeccionar trajes para Sakura, y seria todo un honor para mi poder un traje para sus batallas contra su enemigo  
  
Ashley y Shaoran caen de espaldas y con una gotita de sudor sobre sus cabezas...  
  
Ashley: ¿de verdad haces trajes para Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: claro, además de grabarla siempre con mi cámara de vídeo  
  
Shaoran: ¿y también la grabas?  
  
Tomoyo: aja, yo siempre sospeche que Sakura era una persona muy especial  
  
Ashley: ¿cuántos videos tienes de Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: tengo un cuarto especial que esta lleno de ellos, además tengo otro cuarto que esta lleno de trajes que yo he confeccionado para Sakura  
  
Ashley y Shaoran vuelven a caerse de espaldas...  
  
Ashley: ¿me invitarías alguna ves a tu casa para ver alguno de los videos?  
  
Tomoyo: claro, encantada ^^  
  
Suena el timbre del fin del descanso, y Ashley, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigen a su respectivo salón de clases. Horas después, en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Ashley: eso si, debo advertirte que Sakura debe de estar dormida  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien, tratare de no hacer ruido para no molestarla  
  
Ashley: esta bien  
  
Ashley, Tomoyo y Shaoran, se dirigen a la habitación de Sakura, y encuentran a su madre cuidándola...  
  
Ashley, Shaoran y Tomoyo: buenas tardes Sra. Nadeshico  
  
Nadeshico: buenas tardes ¿quieren algo de comer?  
  
Ashley: no gracias  
  
Shaoran: no, muchas gracias  
  
Tomoyo: yo quiero un vaso de jugo, por favor, si no es molestia  
  
Nadeshico: no, no es molestia, iré por tu vaso de jugo Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: gracias ^^(Nadeshico se va de la pieza de Sakura) por lo que veo Sakura sigue dormida  
  
Ashley: te lo dije, debe de estar demasiado cansada para despertar  
  
Tomoyo: ojalá que se recupere pronto  
  
Shaoran: el Clan Dark Magic podría aparecer en cualquier momento y nos encontraríamos en desventaja al no tener a Kinomoto en buenas condiciones  
  
Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos...  
  
Sakura: ¿Tomoyo? ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, despertaste  
  
Ashley: Sakura, mejor sigue durmiendo, debes recobrar tus energías  
  
Sakura: ¿qué hora es? ¿¿y porque no estamos en el lugar de la batalla contra Celene y Helen Dark??  
  
Ashley: son las 5 de la tarde del día martes[yo no se los horarios en que entran y salen de clases los alumnos de Japón, así que no reclamen por los horarios!!]  
  
Sakura: ¡¡LAS 5 DE LA TARDE DEL DÍA MARTES!! ¡¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!! ¿¿qué pasó después de la batalla??  
  
A todos(menos a Sakura) les sale una gotita en la cabeza...  
  
Shaoran: por usar la carta tiempo, te quedaste dormida y tuvimos que traerte hasta aquí  
  
Sakura: ¿¿y las hermanas Dark?  
  
Ashley: vencimos a Celene Dark, Shaoran encerró su cuerpo y su alma en una carta y Helen Dark desapareció  
  
Sakura: ya veo, entonces desde ayer que estoy aquí  
  
Ashley: aja  
  
Sakura: ya veo  
  
Shaoran: pero todos pensamos que recién te despertarías en una semana más  
  
Sakura: ¿una semana más? ¿tanto tiempo?  
  
Shaoran: sí, pero veo que eres muy fuerte  
  
Sakura: de todas maneras me siento muy cansada  
  
Ashley: en ese caso será mejor que descanses  
  
La mamá de Sakura entra a la habitación...  
  
Nadeshico: aquí te traigo tu jugo Tomoyo... ¿Sakura, estas despierta?  
  
Sakura: si mamá ^^  
  
Nadeshico(deja el jugo en una mesita y corre hacia Sakura): ¿cómo te sientes hija?  
  
Sakura: un poco cansada y con mucho sueño  
  
Nadeshico: será mejor que descanses Sakura, vuelve a dormir  
  
Sakura: esta bien mamá  
  
Nadeshico: ¿pueden salir de la habitación de Sakura por favor?  
  
Ashley, Tomoyo y Shaoran: sí (todos(menos Sakura, claro) salen de la habitación)  
  
Pasan 5 días y al fin Sakura puede levantarse. Es lunes. En la habitación de Sakura...  
  
Nadeshico: hija, aunque te sientas bien, es mejor que no vayas a la secundaria hasta la próxima semana  
  
Sakura: mamá, ya no puedo seguir perdiendo clases [QUÉ!!!!!! si fuera yo estaría feliz por no poder ir a clases!! Que niña más responsable!!!]  
  
Nadeshico: pero, Sakura...  
  
Sakura: mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien  
  
Nadeshico: esta bien, pero si te sientes mal, me llamas y voy a buscarte a la secundaria  
  
Sakura: esta bien mamá ^^  
  
Nadeshico: ¿te ayudo a ponerte el uniforme?  
  
Sakura: si, por favor  
  
Nadeshico ayuda a Sakura a ponerse el uniforme. En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿quién es?  
  
Ashley: soy yo Ashley ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Sakura: claro, pasa (Ashley entra)  
  
Ashley: ¿te sientes bien Sakura?  
  
Sakura: sí ^^  
  
Ashley(mira a Sakura con el uniforme puesto): veo que iras a la secundaria, ¿no?  
  
Sakura: sí ^^U  
  
Nadeshico(terminando de ayudar a Sakura con su uniforme): será mejor que bajemos a desayunar  
  
Sakura y Ashley: sí  
  
Las tres bajan a desayunar y se encuentran con Fujitaka, Touya y Shaoran...  
  
Nadeshico, Sakura y Ashley: buenos días  
  
Fujitaka, Touya y Shaoran: buenos días  
  
Fujitaka: ¿qué haces levantada Sakura?  
  
Sakura: es que me siento mucho mejor papá, e iré a la secundaria  
  
Touya: es mejor que te quedes descansando "monstruo"  
  
Sakura le pisa el pie a Touya...  
  
Sakura: eso te pasa por decirme monstruo T_T  
  
Touya: ya veo que tienes las energías suficientes. Con el gran pisotón que me diste en el pie , puedo comprobar que eres un monstruo  
  
Sakura: HERMANOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Sakura se pone roja de furia y toma la llave del báculo mágico) ¡Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto proteger su poder...! ¡Libérate! (la llave toma su forma de báculo) ahora te las veras conmigo hermano ¡Carta! Ayúdame a enfrentar a mi hermano... ¡Espada! (la carta convierte el báculo de Sakura en una espada)  
  
Touya: mejor me escapo(comienza a correr fuera de la casa)  
  
Sakura: ¡no te escaparas! (comienza a perseguirlo)  
  
Nadeshico: ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡no es bueno que utilices magia en tus condiciones!!  
  
Ashley: demasiado tarde, Sakura ya salió de la casa -_-  
  
Shaoran: es una irresponsable al usar la magia en esas condiciones  
  
Mientras tanto, en los jardines de la mansión...  
  
Sakura: estoy a punto de alcanzarte Touya(sigue corriendo)  
  
Touya: no me alcanzaras tan fácilmente (Touya recita un conjuro que aumenta su velocidad)  
  
Sakura: ¡eres un tramposo hermano!  
  
Touya: ¿¿tu crees que estoy loco?? jamas me dejaría atravesar por la espada de un monstruo  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡te las veras conmigo!!!(Sakura recita el mismo conjuro que Touya, lo que hace que Sakura pueda correr y alcanzarlo) ¡¡te alcance!!  
  
Usar toda esa magia para Sakura fue demasiado, por lo que se desmayo de repente, regresando el báculo a su forma de llave y la carta a su forma original...  
  
Touya(aun corriendo): ¿ves que no puedes alcanzarme monstruo?(Touya mira hacia atrás y ve a Sakura tirada en el suelo) ¡¡¿¿Sakura??!! ¡¡¿¿Qué te paso??!!(Touya corre hacia donde estaba Sakura) ¡¡rayos!! ¡¡este monstruo se desmayo por usar tanta magia, tendrá que quedarse en cama unos cuantos días más!! (Touya carga a Sakura hacia la mansión)  
  
Dentro de la mansión. Todos vieron como Touya cargaba a Sakura en brazos...  
  
Nadeshico: ¡¿qué le paso a Sakura?!  
  
Touya: se desmayo por usar demasiada magia  
  
Fujitaka: es mejor que volvamos a recostarla, necesitara mas descanso (Fujitaka quito de los brazos de Touya a Sakura y la cargo hacia su habitación, junto a Nadeshico)  
  
Shaoran: ella sabia que no debía usar la magia, pero creo que alguien la provoco(Shaoran miro a Touya con una mirada reprochadora)  
  
Touya: ¡¡no fue mi culpa!! T_T #  
  
Shaoran: tu fuiste el que la provoco, tu hiciste que usara magia para atraparte  
  
Touya: pero si el monstruo fuera más sensato, se hubiese contenido y no hubiera ido a perseguirme mocoso  
  
Shaoran: estaba segada por la furia ¡¡¿¿por qué me llamas mocoso??!!  
  
Touya: porque es un apodo apropiado para ti  
  
Shaoran: aun así tu tienes la culpa de que Kinomoto este así ahora  
  
Touya: pero aun así podría haberse contenido  
  
Touya y Shaoran se lanzaban miradas de odio...  
  
Ashley: ¡¡ya basta ustedes dos, es suficiente!! Li, debemos irnos a la escuela, se nos hace tarde  
  
Shaoran: sí Taylor, vámonos  
  
Touya: ¡¡alto!!  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué quieres ahora??  
  
Touya: ¡¡te reto a un duelo mágico por la tarde!!  
  
Ashley: ¿¿un duelo mágico??  
  
Touya: así es. Tu y yo mocoso, a las 7 de la tarde, en el salón de entrenamiento  
  
Shaoran: de acuerdo  
  
Touya: perderás mocoso  
  
Shaoran: eso quisieras (se da la vuelta y se va con Ashley a la escuela)  
Capítulo 10: Solución al problema  
  
El día de clases pasa normalmente y llega la hora de la salida de clases. En la salida de la secundaria...  
  
Ashley: Li, ¿por qué aceptaste un duelo mágico con el hermano de Sakura?  
  
Shaoran: no podía rechazar la invitación, eso me haría ver como un cobarde  
  
Ashley: tenía que ser su orgullo de hombre  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué tiene eso de malo?  
  
Ashley: nada ^^U  
  
Los dos se suben a la limosina de los Kinomoto y se van. Rato después, en la casa de los Kinomoto...  
  
Ashley: ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura?  
  
Nadeshico: debe estar durmiendo, todavía sigue cansada por lo de la mañana  
  
Ashley: ya veo, ¿puedo pasar a verla?  
  
Nadeshico: claro ^^  
  
Ashley sube las escaleras, va a la habitación de Sakura, abre la puerta y encuentra a Sakura recostada en su cama y despierta...  
  
Sakura: hola Ashley  
  
Ashley: hola Sakura ¿te sientes mejor?  
  
Sakura: si, un poco mejor  
  
Ashley: ¿por qué usaste tanta magia por la mañana?  
  
Sakura: fue culpa de mi hermano, él me provoco T_T  
  
Ashley: pero tu sabias que no debías usar magia en esas circunstancias  
  
Sakura: sí -_-, pero me enoje demasiado con Touya como para pararme a pensar en eso y detenerme  
  
Ashley: ah, se me olvidaba decirte que Li y tu hermano van a tener un duelo mágico hoy  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!!  
  
Ashley: se pusieron a discutir sobre quien si tu tenias la culpa de lo que había pasado o si tu hermano la tenia. Cuando nos íbamos a clases tu hermano desafío a Li a un duelo mágico y el acepto  
  
Sakura: yo voy a ir a detenerlos(se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la puerta), no pueden hacer esto  
  
Ashley: espera Sakura, aun no te has recuperado  
  
Sin escucharla, Sakura fue directamente a la habitación de Touya, donde él se encontraba practicando hechizos mágicos...  
  
Sakura(abriendo la puerta): ¡¡¿¿cómo se te ocurre hacer un duelo mágico en estas circunstancias, con el temor de que el Clan Dark Magic nos ataque en cualquier momento??!! (manda una mirada de ira hacia Touya)  
  
Touya: ¿¿qué haces levantada??  
  
Sakura: vine a impedir que hicieras una estupidez innecesaria. Si haces eso, el clan Dark Magic podría atacarnos y tendríamos otro punto débil, ya que Li estaría cansado para apoyarnos, además que yo no me encuentro en excelentes condiciones mágicas ni físicas  
  
Touya: lo sé, pero mi honor y mi orgullo están en juego  
  
Sakura: ¡¡en estos momentos no importan ni tu orgullo ni tu honor!! ¡¡no ves que si nos vencen el mal se esparcirá por todos lados y nadie podrá evitarlo por mucho tiempo!! Iré a hablar con Li, este duelo esta cancelado  
  
Touya: espera...  
  
Sakura: no digas ni otra sola palabra, o mi ira caerá sobre ti(Sakura le manda una mirada amenazadora a Touya y el se traga sus palabras y no dice nada hasta que Sakura se va)  
  
Touya: rayos, este monstruo si que es molesto  
  
Mientras tanto, en el pasillo exterior de la habitación de Shaoran, Sakura toca su puerta...  
  
Shaoran(desde adentro de la habitación): ¿¿quién es??  
  
Sakura(desde afuera): soy yo, Sakura  
  
Shaoran(abre la puerta): ¿¿qué quieres Kinomoto??  
  
Sakura: vine a decirte que el duelo mágico esta cancelado  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿cancelado?? ¿¿por qué?  
  
Sakura: porque eso nos pondría en riesgo si el Clan Dark Magic nos atacara, tu estarías débil por el duelo y en el estado en que estoy yo, estaríamos en una situación un poco critica para poder pelear con ellos  
  
Shaoran: tienes razón, no lo había pensado, es lógico  
  
Sakura: buenos, eso es todo, adiós  
  
Sakura se va a su habitación y encuentra a Ashley todavía allí...  
  
Sakura: listo, todo solucionado Ashley  
  
Ashley: ¿¿solucionado??  
  
Sakura: ya no hay duelo mágico ^-^  
  
Ashley: ¿¿cómo lo hiciste?? O_o  
  
Sakura: tuve que gritarle un poco a mi hermano, pero Li no opuso resistencia, encontró que lo lógico era no pelar  
  
Ashley: ya veo, tienes un gran poder de convencimiento  
  
Sakura: eso creo ^-^  
  
Nadeshico entra a la habitación de Sakura...  
  
Nadeshico: siempre que te veo Sakura, estas levantada, deberías descansar  
  
Sakura: lo se mamá, pero me levante para detener el duelo mágico entre Touya y Li  
  
Nadeshico: ¿¿y lo lograste??  
  
Sakura: sí, aunque Touya acepto a regañadientes ^-^  
  
Nadeshico: ya veo ^-^  
  
Sakura: mamá...  
  
Nadeshico: ¿si Sakura?  
  
Sakura: ¿¿cuando podré volver a la secundaria??  
  
Nadeshico: en dos o tres días mas  
  
Sakura: ya veo  
  
Ashley: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: dime Ashley  
  
Ashley: ¿¿es verdad que Tomoyo hace trajes para ti y te graba con su cámara??  
  
Sakura: veo que ya se los dijo ._.U  
  
Ashley: además dijo que hizo trajes para ti, para mi y para Li  
  
Sakura: ya veo -_-U, y supongo que nos grabara con su cámara en nuestra misión, ¿¿verdad??  
  
Ashley: así es  
  
Sakura: me lo suponía -_-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! Je, je, esta vez no me demore tanto en entregar los siguientes capítulos ^^, ojalá que les gusten ^^. Agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews(hasta ahora Vero-Chan, Engel Hope y Meli) , no dejen de hacerlo, me pone muy feliz!! Al fin siento que toman en cuenta mi fanfic!!!! Dejen reviews o escríbanme a: daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com Nos vemos!!!!  
  
Dany-Chan 


	6. Capítulos 11 y 12

Capítulo 11: Trajes y grabaciones  
  
Pasaron unos días y al fin Sakura pudo ir a la secundaria de nuevo. El domingo siguiente Tomoyo fue a casa de los Kinomoto a mostrarles algo a Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡¡ya tengo listos sus trajes de combate!! ^-^(les muestra un bolso, donde se supone que están los trajes)  
  
Sakura: -_- ya me esperaba esto  
  
Ashley: ¿¿puedo verlos??  
  
Tomoyo: además de verlos, deben probárselos  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿probárnoslos??  
  
Tomoyo: claro, además que deberán usarlos en sus batallas contra el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Sakura: ¿¿y nos grabaras??(dijo esto temiendo la respuesta)  
  
Tomoyo: claro que sí *-*, no podría resistir la tentación de grabar a mi amiga Sakura ni a sus compañeros de misión  
  
Los elegidos(o sea, Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran) se cayeron de espaldas y les salió una gotita el la cabeza...  
  
Tomoyo: tomen(les pasa a cada uno un paquete, que se supone tiene el traje de cada uno), vayan a probárselo  
  
Los tres: sí(cada uno se va a su habitación a ponerse el traje)  
  
La primera en bajar fue Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: te ves hermosa Sakura *-*  
  
El traje de Sakura consistía en una capa rosada que le llegaba cerca de los tobillos, una estrella en donde se anudaba(amarraba) la capa , una polera[así le decimos en Chile, internacionalmente seria una blusa, una playera o algo así] ajustada color blanco, una falda rosada, guantes rosados hasta cerca de los codos y botas rosadas hasta cerca de las rodillas[@o@, que rosadito el traje]...  
  
Sakura: este traje esta muy bonito  
  
Tomoyo(saca su cámara y comienza a grabar): estos son momentos que no puedo dejar de grabar  
  
En eso baja Ashley, con un traje igual al de Sakura, solo que todo lo rosado es color lila y en vez de una estrella tiene una luna anudando la capa...  
  
Ashley: que lindo esta este traje ^-^  
  
Tomoyo(comenzando a grabar a Ashley): tu también te ves soñada Ashley *-*  
  
Ashley: no es para tanto ^^U  
  
Ahora baja Shaoran. Su traje tiene una capa verde oscuro, que le llega hasta las rodillas, un sol donde se amarra, una polera ajustada color blanco, shorts(pantalones cortos) verdes y botas mas cortas que las de Sakura y Ashley, también de color verde...  
Tomoyo: el joven Li también se ve muy bien en su traje *-*  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿por qué debemos usar estos trajes??  
  
Tomoyo: porque así se verán mejor en sus batallas, y yo me sentiré feliz grabándolos  
  
Ashley: pero Tomoyo... ¿¿no correrás peligro estando con nosotros en nuestras batallas??  
  
Tomoyo: tratare de estar lo más alejada posible de ustedes, porque la nueva cámara que compre tiene un zoom muy potente ^-^, así que podré grabarlos muy bien  
  
A todos(menos Tomoyo) les sale una gotita en sus cabezas. En eso llega la mamá de Sakura...  
  
Nadeshico: veo que Tomoyo hizo trajes para todos ustedes  
  
Sakura: si mamá  
  
Nadeshico: se ven muy bien en esos trajes  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: gracias Sra. Nadeshico  
  
Nadeshico: de nada ^^  
  
Tomoyo: ¿ahora podrían salir al jardín y así grabarlos de otra manera?  
  
Los tres: esta bien  
  
Los elegidos y Tomoyo salen al jardín para que Tomoyo pueda grabarlos...  
  
Tomoyo: estoy tan feliz *-*  
  
Ashley: Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: dime Ashley  
  
Ashley: ¿¿por qué no usas tu misma tus trajes??  
  
Tomoyo: porque a mi me gusta grabar a la gente con mis creaciones, así me siento realizada  
  
Ashley: creo que serás una gran diseñadora de modas cuando seas mayor ^^  
  
Tomoyo: si, y Sakura será la modelo de mis diseños *-*  
  
Sakura: je je ^^U (pensando: lo que me espera @_@)  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura será un modelo excepcional *-*  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, ¿no quieres que te grabe?  
  
Tomoyo: no, grabándolos a ustedes soy feliz  
  
Sakura: esta bien  
  
Tomoyo: ah, ¡lo olvidaba!  
  
Elegidos: ¿¿qué cosa??  
  
Tomoyo: he traído mas trajes para que se los prueben, enseguida los traigo ^^ (se va al interior de la mansión a traer los trajes)  
  
Elegidos: lo que nos faltaba -_-UUUU  
  
Tomoyo regresa con los trajes...  
  
Tomoyo: miren, aquí están (le entrega un trajes a Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran)  
  
A Sakura le trajo un traje de oveja, a Ashley uno de abeja y a Shaoran uno de perro [imagínense ustedes mismos los trajes, yo ando sin inspiración en este momento] ...  
  
Sakura: están muy lindos los trajes, je je ^^ (pensando: lo que me faltaba, andar vestida de oveja -_-U)  
  
Ashley: este traje esta muy tierno ^^- (pensando: ¿¿por qué diablos me toco un traje de abeja?? Odio a las abejas T_T)  
  
Shaoran: eres muy creativa Daidouji ^^u (pensando: odio estos trajes, me veo ridículo _-_ #)  
  
Tomoyo: que bueno que les hayan gustado, otro día les traeré mas ^^  
  
Elegidos: si ^^  
  
Tomoyo siguió grabándolos...  
Capítulo 12: Karaoke  
  
Un día, en la mansión Kinomoto, estaban Ashley y Sakura platicando...  
  
Sakura: ¿¿qué tal si vamos a un karaoke??  
  
Ashley: ¿¿un karaoke?? ¿¿qué es eso??  
  
Sakura: es un lugar donde puedes ir a cantar con tus amigos y pasarla muy bien  
  
Ashley: ya veo  
  
Sakura: ¿¿vamos??  
  
Ashley: claro, vamos, y... ¿¿a quien invitaremos??  
  
Sakura: a Li y a Tomoyo ¿¿qué te parece??  
  
Ashley: esta bien, vamos a avisarles  
  
Sakura: yo llamo a Tomoyo por teléfono y tu ve a avisarle a Li ¿¿de acuerdo??  
  
Ashley: si ^^ (se va a avisarle a Shaoran)  
  
Sakura toma el teléfono y llama a Tomoyo. En la residencia Daidouji...  
  
Ring!! Ring!!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡¡yo contesto!! (contestando el teléfono) Buenos días, residencia Daidouji ¿quién habla??  
  
Sakura(a través del teléfono): Tomoyo, soy yo, Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: hola Sakura ^^ ¿cómo estas?  
  
Sakura: bien, ¿¿y tu??  
  
Tomoyo: bien ^^  
  
Sakura: te llamaba para ver si quieres ir al karaoke conmigo, con Ashley y con Li  
  
Tomoyo: claro, voy encantada ^^ ¿¿a que hora??  
  
Sakura: ahora mismo, nosotros pasaremos por ti en 1 hora, a las 6 de la tarde ¿¿de acuerdo??  
  
Tomoyo: si, claro  
  
Sakura: nos vemos, adiós, mándale saludos a tu mamá ^^  
  
Tomoyo: si, adiós Sakura  
  
Las dos cuelgan el teléfono. En la residencia Kinomoto, Ashley regresa de hablar con Li...  
  
Sakura: ¿¿y como te fue con Li??  
  
Ashley: acepto ir  
  
Sakura: que bueno ^^  
  
Ashley: ¿¿y Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura: también acepto ^^  
  
Ashley: ya veo, debemos ir a arreglarnos ^^  
  
Sakura: si, vamos  
  
Cada una se va a su habitación. Una hora después....  
  
Sakura: ¿¿están listos??  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: si  
  
Kero: Sakurita, ¿¿puedo ir??  
  
Sakura: claro, siempre que te escondas en mi bolso  
  
Kero: ok (se mete dentro del bolso de Sakura)  
  
Kirin: ¿¿y yo puedo ir Ashley??  
  
Ashley: si, haz lo mismo que Kero (Kirin se mete dentro del bolso de Ashley)  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿quieres ir Kurunirius??  
  
Kuru: si usted me lo permite joven Li  
  
Shaoran: si, entra dentro del bolso (Kuru se mete dentro del bolso de Shaoran)  
  
Sakura: ¿¿están listos ahora??  
  
Shaoran y Ashley: si  
  
Nadeshico: que la pasen bien  
  
Sakura: gracias mamá  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: gracias señora Nadeshico  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran suben a la limosina y van en busca de Tomoyo. En el karaoke...  
  
Sakura: ¿¿que canciones les gustaría cantar??  
  
Ashley: a mi me gustan mucho las canciones de anime  
  
Tomoyo: y a mi las canciones que nos hacen cantar en el coro ^^  
  
Shaoran: a mi me gusta cualquier tipo de música  
  
Sakura: esta bien, entonces primero cantaremos una canción de anime ^^  
  
Ashley: ¿¿podría ser "Party Night" de Digi Charat??  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: esta bien  
  
Tomoyo: ¿¿quiénes cantaran esta vez??  
  
Ashley: como son las voces de tres niñas, cantemos nosotras(refiriéndose a ella, Sakura y Tomoyo)  
  
Kero: ¿y nosotros podremos cantar?  
  
Sakura: claro, pero después ^^  
  
Kirin, Kero y Kuru: Esta bien ^^  
  
Ashley: aquí esta la letra de la canción(les muestra la letra). Yo seré esa, tu esa y tu esa  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: de acuerdo  
  
Las tres toman un micrófono...  
  
Ashley: esto será muy divertido ^^  
  
(Aclaración: la letra de la canción estará traducida del ingles al español, por si acaso no hay mucha concordancia con el significado real y el significado que aquí aparece. Letra de las canciones extraída de AnimeLyrics.com(www.animelyrics.com))  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday, /Agárrame nene, bailaremos hasta el domingo Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday /Tócame nene, se siente como un día festivo  
  
Ashley: Iya na koto zenbu wasurechaou /Olvídate de todas las cosas malas  
  
Sakura: Hitoban nemutte mezametara happy girl /Duerme, despierta y se una niña feliz  
  
Ashley: Yume no tochyuu de deau fushigi /Un misterio puedes encontrar en el medio de un sueño  
  
Sakura: Akumu wo tabeteru bakutachi mo good friends /Incluso los fantasmas que comen pesadillas son buenos amigos  
  
Tomoyo: Itsumonaraba oshyaberi moshinai /Una persona usualmente callada y aburrida Kiyoukutsu na hito youkina rizumu de henshin /Puede transformarse y traer un ritmo  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Ashley: * Hold me baby uki uki lady /Agárrame nene, señorita alegre  
  
Ashley: Sutoresu wa tamenaide /No juntes stress  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Touch me baby kira kira body /Tócame nene, cuerpo brillante  
  
Sakura: Rifuresshu shiyou /Vamos a refrescarnos  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Ashley: Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday /Agárrame nene, bailaremos hasta el domingo  
  
Tomoyo: Kokoro ni mo eiyou /Trae el esplendor al corazón  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday /Tócame nene, se siente como un día festivo  
  
Sakura: Hoshizora no merodii / La melodía del cielo estrellado  
  
(Aclaración: la siguiente parte de la canción no la traduciré, porque me da flojera y me haría demorar mas en la entrega de los capítulos, ¿¿ok?? ;) )  
  
Ashley y Sakura: Terebi geemu ya manga bakari  
  
Ashley: Soto ni mo denai de sugoshitara lonesome boy  
  
Tomoyo: Baito no mushi mo gari benkun mo  
  
Sakura: Tamani wa asa made asonjae nice time  
  
Tomoyo: Ikiru koto ni tekisuto wa nai yo  
  
Ashley: Hadashi no mama sawagou  
  
Tomoyo: Kutsu nante  
  
Sakura: Nugisute  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: **Hold me baby nori nori Party  
  
Ashley: Hitomi made kagayaite  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Touch me baby, are you ready, okay?  
  
Sakura: Tanoshimou kimi mo  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday  
  
Tomoyo: Suteppu wo humimashou  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday  
  
Sakura: Supesharu na toki wo  
  
Sakura: Tsukaresugite okubyou na hi ni wa  
  
Ashley: Mabuta tojite  
  
Tomoyo: Akusesu  
  
Sakura: Shitemite  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Have a party night!  
  
*Repetir ** Repetir  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: Hold me baby uki uki lady Touch me baby kira kira body Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday Hold me baby nori nori Party Touch me baby, are you ready, ok? Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday Hold me baby uki uki lady  
  
Shaoran y los guardianes aplaudieron...  
  
Kero: lo hicieron muy bien ^^  
  
Kirin: la canción en muy linda  
  
Kuru: las felicito señoritas  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: gracias ^^  
  
Sakura: es tu turno Li ^^  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿qué canción escojo?? Ah, ya sé, elegiré "Fire"  
  
Ashley: ok  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: ¿¿cuándo cantaremos??  
  
Tomoyo: después de Li ^^  
  
Shaoran toma un micrófono y la letra de la canción...  
  
(Aclaración: ya no traduciré las canciones, ni siquiera una parte, ya que me hace perder tiempo y avanzar menos en el fic, pero si pondré la letra. La canción se llama "Fire" y es el opening de "Digimon Frontier")  
  
Shaoran: Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!! Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia  
  
Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda Burn up'n go!!  
  
Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power!! Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"  
  
Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro? Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa  
  
Iu koto kike!! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!! Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze  
  
Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou? Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne Get up'n go!!  
  
Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!! Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"  
  
Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power!! Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"  
  
Shaoran termina de cantar y todos(menos Shaoran) lo aplauden...  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Tomoyo: lo hiciste muy bien  
  
Sakura: cantas muy bien Li  
  
Ashley: te felicito  
  
Tomoyo: tienes buena voz y eres afinado  
  
Shaoran: gracias  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: ¡¡es nuestro turno!!  
  
Tomoyo: elijan una canción  
  
Kero(ve el listado de canciones): ¡¡cantemos esta!! (señala una canción del listado)  
  
Kirin: si, me encanta esa canción  
  
Kuru: y a mi también  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿y que canción eligieron??  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: Groovy!  
  
Cada guardián tomo la letra de la canción y un micrófono...  
  
(Aclaración: Esta canción es el 1° ending de Card Captor Sakura)  
  
Kero: Machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho  
  
Kirin: Rupu shite ochikonde naosara ah nayanjatte  
  
Kuru: Soto ni tobidasou shinpai iranai oomukashi kara  
  
Kero: Chikyuu datte mawatte'ru kitto  
  
Kirin: Tsuki datte  
  
Kuru: Mawaru yo  
  
Kero: Brand-New Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kirin: Minna hajikete aishiaou  
  
Kuru: Tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou mamoranakucha dame na koto  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: Itsumo aru  
  
Kero: Machi wo miwatasou denwa ya pasokon mo mirai no tobira  
  
Kirin: Kakurete'ru sagasou yo kono yo wa takarajima sa  
  
Kuru: Issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou oomukashi kara  
  
Kero: Yo wa akeru hi wa noboru zettai  
  
Kirin: Taiyou wa  
  
Kuru: Terasu no  
  
Kero: Groovy Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kirin: Ya na koto wasure aishiaou Kuru: Doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou Kuru: Ugokanakucha dame na toki  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: Itsumo aru  
  
Kero Kirin y Kuru: Dancing in the street Grooving to the light through the night  
  
Kero: Brand-New Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kirin: Minna hajikete aishiaou  
  
Kuru: Groovy Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kero: Ya na koto wasure aishiaou  
  
Kirin: Brand-New Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kuru: Ashita no tame ni odorou  
  
Kero: Groovy Love Song Hare Hareruya!  
  
Kirin: Ugokanakucha dame na toki  
  
Kuru: Itsumo aru  
  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: Yasashiku narimashou Sunao ni narimashou... Yasashiku narimashou Sunao ni narimashou... Yasashiku narimashou  
  
Sakura, Ashley, Shaoran y Tomoyo aplaudieron con muchas fuerzas...  
  
Sakura: felicitaciones Kero ^^  
  
Ashley: cantaste muy bien Kirin  
  
Shaoran: bien hecho Kuru  
  
Tomoyo: cantaron muy bien ^^  
  
Kero: fue muy divertido  
  
Kirin: si ^^  
  
Kuru: me encantaría volverlo a hacer algún día  
  
Tomoyo: ahora nos toca cantar a mi y a Sakura ^^  
  
Sakura: ¿¿qué canción cantaremos esta vez??  
  
Tomoyo: ¿¿qué tal "Anata no Ireba"??  
  
Sakura: esta bien  
  
Ambas toman un micrófono y la letra de la canción...  
  
(Aclaración: "Anata no Ireba" es una canción de Card Captor Sakura, interpretada por Sakura y Tomoyo)  
  
Sakura: Kaze no naka kami o nabikase Kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Futari nara itsumo no machi mo Atarashii kao o miseru  
  
Sakura: Kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo Subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Don't you make me happy? Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto Don't you have a good time? Genki ni nareruwa soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh  
  
Tomoyo: Orinji no hana ga saiteru Utsuriki na aozora mitai ni  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Iro iro na koto ga okotte Watashi-tachi otona ninaru  
  
Tomoyo: Toori ame nara ba Kasa ha iranai ne Niji no kaidan no boreba aoi sora  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: * 'Cause you make me happy Itsudemo special to me suteki na koto 'Cause you have a good time Futari de arukou ameagari no michi o ooh ooh  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Don't you make me happy? Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto Don't you have a good time? Genki ni nareruwa soba ni iru dake de  
  
*Repetir  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: Minna umaku iku So nice so fun Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh Totemo shiawase so nice so fun Everytime I feel so good  
  
Ambas dejan el micrófono y la letra de la canción, y reciben aplausos de los demás...  
  
Ashley: ustedes hacen un muy buen dueto  
  
Shaoran: cantaron muy bien  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura: gracias ^^  
  
Ashley: ahora es mi turno de cantar ^^  
  
Kirin: ¿¿qué canción vas a cantar Ashley??  
  
Ashley: "Yakusoku wa Iranai"  
  
Sakura: esa canción es muy linda ^^  
  
Ashley: si ^^  
  
Ashley toma un micrófono y la letra de la canción...  
  
(Aclaración: "Yakusoku wa Iranai" es el opening de la serie "Tenkuu no Escaflowne" o "La Visión de Escaflowne")  
  
Ashley: Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? Nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no? Nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto  
  
Kimi o kimi o aishiteru Kokoro de mitsumete iru Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru Samui yoru mo  
  
Nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuru no? Nee aozora yori mo sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
  
Kisetsu kawaru no kaze Michi o hashiru zutto  
  
Kimi o kimi o aishiteru Kokoro de mitsumete iru Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru Samui yoru mo  
  
Tatoe ashita nakushite mo Anata o ushinatte mo Dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
  
Namida de ima yobi kakeru Yakusoku nado iranai Kimi ga kureta taisetsu na Tsuyosa dakara  
  
Hitomi de ima yobi kakeru Yakusoku nado iranai Hitomi de ima te o nobasu Samui yoru mo  
  
Todos(menos Ashley) aplauden...  
  
Tomoyo: cantas divino *-*  
  
Ashley: je, je, no es para tanto Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: si que cantas muy bien Ashley  
  
Kirin: cantaste muy bonito  
  
Ashley: no, la canción es la que esta muy linda ^^U  
  
Sakura: ahora me toca a mi ^^  
  
Tomoyo: ¿¿qué canción cantaras Sakura??  
  
Sakura: mmmmmmmm.... ya sé, cantare 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou ^^  
  
Tomoyo: me encanta esa canción *-*  
  
Sakura : y a mi ^^  
  
Sakura toma el micrófono y la letra de la canción...  
  
(Aclaración: "1/3 Junjou na Kanjou" es uno de los endings de "Rurouni Kenshin" o "Samurai X")  
  
Sakura: Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo Tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
Give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de Itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou Mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau Hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku Motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Give me smile and shine days Give me smile and nice days Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou Yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni Kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
Sakura deja el micrófono y todos(menos Sakura) la felicitan y le aplauden[siempre escribo lo mismo, tenia que variar :P]...  
  
Todos(menos Sakura): cantas muy bien  
  
Sakura: no es para tanto, pero gracias ^^  
  
Tomoyo: ahora cantare yo ^^  
  
Shaoran: ¿¿qué cantaras Daidouji??  
  
Tomoyo: cantare "Yoru no Uta"  
  
Sakura: esa canción es muy linda  
  
Tomoyo: si, me gusta mucho, una vez la cante en el coro ^^  
  
Ashley: ya veo ^^  
  
Tomoyo toma el micrófono[esta vez no toma la letra de la canción porque se la sabe :P]...  
  
Tomoyo: Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshii Yuube yume de miageta Kotori to onaji iro  
  
Nemurenu yoru ni Hitori utau uta Wataru kaze to issho ni Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku Tooi gin no tsuki Yuube yume de saite 'ta Nobara to onaji iro  
  
*Yasashii yoru ni Hitori utau uta Asu wa kimi to utaou Yume no tsubasa ni notte  
  
* Repetir  
  
Tomoyo termina de cantar y le aplauden...  
  
Shaoran: tienes una excelente voz Daidouji  
  
Tomoyo: gracias joven Li  
  
Ashley: me encanta tu voz, es muy linda *-*  
  
Tomoyo: gracias Ashley  
  
Sakura: siempre las canciones que canta Tomoyo son muy lindas, además que su voz es preciosa  
  
Tomoyo: con tanto alabo me hacen sonrojar ^///^  
  
Sakura(mira su reloj): ya son las 9 de la noche, debemos irnos a casa  
  
Todos(menos Sakura): si, vámonos  
  
La limosina viene por todos y se los lleva a cada uno a la respectiva mansión(a Sakura, Ashley, Shaoran y sus guardianes a casa de Sakura y a Tomoyo a su casa)...  
  
Notas de Autora: Hooooooooolaaaaaaasssss!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, Dany- Chan, aburriendolos con mi fic (ojalá que no se ciero lo que dije ;________;). Ojalá les gusten estos dos capítulos, aunque el capítulo 11 me quedo demasiado corto y el 12 demasiado largo(según lo que escribo yo). Dejen reviews o mandenme un mail con su opinion a: daniela_star@hotmail.com o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com Gracias a todos los que me dejan review!!! Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad, me dan animos para seguir (aunque seguire de todas maneras aunque no me dejen ni un misero review ^^U)  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!  
  
Atte. Dany-Chan 


	7. Capítulos 13 y 14

Capítulo 13: Segundo enfrentamiento contra el Clan Dark Magic  
Un día normal, todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Internacional Tomoeda's College regresaban a su casa, pero nuestra atención se centra en 3 jóvenes. Una chica de cabello marrón claro y ojos verde esmeralda, una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules y un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Estos chicos de repente sienten un extraño poder...  
Sakura: ¿¿sintieron eso??  
Ashley: sí  
Shaoran: es magia negra  
Ashley: debe ser el Clan Dark Magic  
Sakura: aja, debemos irnos de inmediato  
Aparece una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules...  
Tomoyo: los alcance(Tomoyo se fija en las caras de preocupación de los chicos) ¿¿qué pasa??  
Shaoran: se siente la presencia del Clan Dark Magic  
Ashley: y debemos irnos   
Sakura: entre más rápido mejor  
Tomoyo: pero....  
Ashley, Sakura y Shaoran: ¿¿qué??  
Tomoyo: debemos ir a buscar los sus trajes de batalla ^^  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran se caen de espaldas...  
Sakura: no hay tiempo para eso  
Shaoran: esto es urgente  
Ashley: si no actuamos rápido, gente puede salir herida  
Tomoyo: de acuerdo -_-, pero la próxima vez usaran los trajes, ¿¿ok??  
Ashley, Sakura y Shaoran: ok  
Sakura: ¡¡Deprisa!! Debemos usar la carta vuelo para llegar mas rápido  
Ashley: pero primero debemos escondernos  
Shaoran: si, vamos a la terraza de la secundaria (la terraza es como la azotea de la secundaria, que esta en el ultimo piso de una escuela)   
Ashley, Sakura y Tomoyo: sí   
Los cuatro se dirigen a la terraza de la secundaria...   
Sakura: ¿¿no se ve nadie??  
Ashley(observa a los alrededores): nadie a la vista  
Shaoran: hay que invocar los báculos  
Ashley y Sakura: sí  
  
Tomoyo: yo los grabare  
Sakura: ok (toma la llave con que se libera el báculo). Llave que posees los poderes místicos de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante la elegida, Kinomoto Sakura, quien acepto la misión de combatir con la oscuridad... ¡Libérate! (se libera el báculo de Sakura, que era como el báculo que aparece en el anime, solo que al lado de la estrella estaban el sol y la luna)  
Ashley: llave que posees los poderes místicos de la luna, muestra tu poder y forma ante la elegida, Taylor Ashley, quien acepto la misión de combatir contra la oscuridad... ¡Libérate! (el báculo de Ashley es color lila, tiene a la luna en su centro y tiene a sus lados el sol y la estrella)  
Shaoran: llave que posees los poderes místicos del sol, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante el elegido, Li Shaoran, quien acepto la misión de combatir contra la oscuridad... ¡Libérate! (este báculo es verde, con el sol en su centro y la estrella y la luna a sus lados)  
Las llaves se transforman en báculos y los tres invocan a la carta vuelo...  
Shaoran: vámonos ahora  
Sakura: ¿¿pero como ira Tomoyo con nosotros??  
Ashley: usemos la carta flote  
Sakura: ok. Carta, ayúdanos a llevar a Tomoyo con nosotros, ¡flote! (la carta flote cubre a Tomoyo y ella comienza a flotar)  
Shaoran: la presencia se siente más fuerte por allá(señala con el dedo hacia un lugar)  
Ashley: si, vamos   
Ellos van volando(en el caso de Tomoyo, flotando) hacia el lugar donde siente más fuerte la presencia. Llegan y ven a una joven de cabello verde, largo, ojos azules, alta, que llevaba puesto un vestido color verde oscuro y tenia apariencia de tener unos 18 años[ahora voy a describir físicamente a los integrantes del Clan Dark Magic]...  
Joven: así que estos son los elegidos, que patéticos se ven, son solo unos niños indefensos  
Sakura: ¡¿quién eres tu?!  
Joven: soy una de las integrantes del Clan Dark Magic. Mi nombre es Mariel Dark  
Ashley: ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya  
Shaoran: no somos fáciles de vencer   
Sakura: ya vencimos a tu hermana  
Mariel: ¿¿a la tonta de Celene?? Ella era una inepta y una perdedora   
Ashley: ¿¿cómo puedes insultar a tu hermana??  
Mariel: fácil, yo no quería a Celene, la odiaba  
Sakura: ¿¿cómo puedes odiar a tu propia hermana??  
Mariel: fácil, simplemente odiándola. Ya basta, no vinimos a hablar de mi vida familiar, vine a combatir con ustedes ¡¡A pelear!!  
Shaoran: tengan cuidado, no sabemos que poder tiene esta mujer  
Ashley y Sakura: sí   
Mariel recita un conjuro y aparecen enredaderas de la tierra y amarran a los elegidos(Tomoyo estaba cerca de allí grabando todo lo que ocurría)...  
Sakura: no puedo moverme  
Ashley: estas enredaderas están muy apretadas  
Shaoran: debemos tratar de usar una carta   
Sakura: ¿pero cual?  
Ashley: tal vez bosque podría controlar estas enredaderas  
Shaoran: no creo que pueda, tal vez deberíamos usar a niebla para que las destruya  
Ashley y Sakura: buena idea   
Elegidos: ¡Carta! Deshace estas enredaderas con tus poderes... ¡¡Niebla!!   
La carta niebla(Mist) hace desaparecer las enredaderas y los elegidos se liberan...  
Mariel: ¡¡arboles de la oscuridad, respondan a mi llamado y atrapen a estos niños!!(algunos de los arboles que había allí rodearon con sus ramas a los elegidos y los encerraron en una "jaula" de ramas de árbol)  
Sakura: ¿¿cómo saldremos de aquí??  
  
Ashley: ya usamos a niebla una vez, no podemos usarla de nuevo(las cards de los elegidos solo  
pueden ser usadas una vez cada una por batalla, ya que el poder de los niños aun no es muy fuerte)   
Shaoran: si usamos a fuego nos quemaremos...  
Sakura: no creo que bosque pueda controlar a los arboles invadidos por la oscuridad...  
Ashley: ¿¿qué haremos??  
Shaoran: mmmmm.... no se me ocurre...  
Mariel: se quedaran atrapados ahí para siempre, no hay ninguna manera de romper esa jaula  
Sakura: ¿y si usamos a espada para cortar esto?  
Ashley: podríamos intentarlo...  
Shaoran: hagámoslo  
Sakura, Shaoran y Ashley: ¡carta! Ayúdanos a cortar las ramas que nos encierran... ¡espada! (las cartas espada se liberan y los elegidos usan su poder para cortar las ramas, pero esto no funciona)  
Mariel: les dije que no podrían salir de allí   
Ashley: ¿qué podemos hacer?  
Sakura: no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada   
Shaoran: podríamos usar a borrar  
Sakura y Ashley: buena idea Li ^^  
Elegidos: ¡carta! Borra esta jaula que nos aprisiona... ¡borrar!  
La carta borrar logra desaparecer la jaula que aprisionaba a los elegidos y ellos al fin logran salir...  
Sakura: lo logramos ^^  
Ashley: uff, ya no aguantaba estar encerrada allí -_-   
Shaoran: ahora preocúpense de Mariel Dark   
Sakura y Ashley: sí  
Mariel: ¡¡no me vencerán!!  
Elegidos: eso crees tu(Shaoran les muestra una carta a Sakura y Ashley y ellas asienten con la cabeza) ¡carta! Ayúdanos a detener a Mariel Dark... ¡congelar!  
  
La carta congelar(freeze) congelo a Mariel Dark...  
Shaoran: es hora de sellarla  
Sakura: sí  
Ashley: yo haré el conjuro  
Sakura y Shaoran: ok   
Ashley: Alma y cuerpo que sirven al mal, séllense dentro de esta carta que les dará descanso... ¡ahora!  
El alma y cuerpo de Mariel quedan encerrados en una carta...  
Sakura: lo logramos ^^  
Ashley: y esta vez nadie quedo herido ^^U  
Shaoran: menos mal   
Sakura: no te enojes Li ^^  
Shaoran: esta bien T_T  
Tomoyo sale de entre unos arbustos...  
Tomoyo: lo grabe todo, estuvieron geniales *-*  
Ashley: olvide que estabas aquí ^^u  
Tomoyo: ;__________;  
Sakura: es que estuvimos tan concentrados en vencer a Mariel Dark, que nos olvidamos que estabas aquí  
Tomoyo: por lo menos tienen una razón justificada   
Sakura y Ashley: jeje ._.UU  
Shaoran: volvamos a casa  
Las tres: si ^^  
Todos se van a su respectiva casa...  
Capítulo 14: La llegada de unos nuevos estudiantes  
En la casa de Sakura...  
Kero: ¡¡Cómo no pudieron venir a buscarnos para pelear contra uno de los Dark!!  
Sakura: Kero, cálmate por favor  
Kirin: Kero tiene razón, como pudieron olvidarnos   
Ashley: es que...  
Kuru: nosotros debemos protegerlos a cualquier costo  
Shaoran: es que no pudimos venir por ustedes  
Sakura: es que estabamos muy apurados  
Kero, Kirin y Kuru: esta vez los perdonaremos  
Elegidos: gracias ^^  
Nadeshico y Fujitaka: ¿¿como les fue??  
Elegidos: muy bien  
Sakura: miren ^^(les muestra la carta donde estaba Mariel Dark)  
Nadeshico: que bueno que lograron vencerla ^^  
Ashley: estoy cansada -_-  
Sakura y Shaoran: yo igual -_-  
Fujitaka: mejor vayan a descansar  
Elegidos: sí, adiós  
Los elegidos van cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Al día siguiente, en la secundaria...  
Elegidos: buenos días  
Todos(menos ellos): buenos días  
Sakura y Tomoyo: buenos días Tomoyo  
Shaoran: buenos días Daidouji  
Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura, Ashley y Li ^^  
Sakura: ¿cómo estas?  
Tomoyo: bien, ¿y tu?  
Sakura: bien también  
Tomoyo: ^^ se rumorea que hoy llegaran nuevos alumnos a nuestro salón  
Ashley: ¿¿de verdad??  
Tomoyo: sí ^^  
Llega el profesor...  
Profesor: hoy han llegados nuevos alumnos a nuestro salón. Pasen, por favor  
Entran 5 jóvenes, 3 de los cuales eran mujeres y los otros 2 hombres...  
Profesor: se los presentare uno por uno. Ella(presentando a una de las jóvenes), es Hikari Yamada y viene de Chile   
Hikari: Buenos días, mi nombre es Hikari Yamada y espero ser amiga de todos ustedes  
Hikari tenia el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, color negro, ojos color marrón claro, grandes, de estatura normal y delgada...  
Profesor: ella es Marie Pleyel y viene de Francia   
Marie: es un gusto conocerlos, ojalá nos llevemos bien ^^  
Marie tenia el cabello hasta 10 cm debajo de los hombros, color celeste oscuro, ojos color celeste, era un poco más baja que Hikari y era delgada...  
Profesor: ella es Kelly Mathews y viene de Estados Unidos   
Kelly: hola, me encanta estar en Japón y me gustaría conocerlos ^^   
Kelly tenia el cabello hasta las caderas, color rubio claro, casi blanco, ojos color miel, alta y delgada...  
Profesor: él es Ignacio Castellanos y viene de México   
Ignacio: ojalá que nos llevemos muy bien y que nos convirtamos en buenos amigos ^^   
Ignacio tenia el cabello marrón claro, corto, ojos color marrón claro, era alto y tenia un buen físico...  
Profesor: y por ultimo esta Daniel Collins y viene de Australia   
Daniel: es un gusto estar en este salón, se ve que son muy simpáticos  
Daniel tenia el cabello rojo, hasta los hombros, atado con una pequeña cinta, ojos color rojo, era alto y de buen físico también...  
Profesor: pueden sentarse en los asientos libres que quedan  
Hikari, Marie, Kelly, Ignacio y Daniel: sí profesor  
Los asientos libres que quedaban eran: uno al lado de Sakura, dos al lado de Sakura y dos al lado de Shaoran. Hikari se sienta al lado de Sakura, Marie y Kelly al lado de Ashley y Daniel e Ignacio al lado de Shaoran...  
Hikari: hola ^^(dirigiéndose a Sakura) ¿cómo te llamas?  
Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto  
Hikari: es un gusto conocerte Sakura ^^ ¿puedo llamarte Sakura, no?  
Sakura: sí, y el gusto es mío Yamada ^^  
Hikari: llámame Hikari ^^(pensando: así que esta es Sakura Kinomoto, la elegida de las estrellas...)  
Sakura: ok  
Kelly y Marie: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?(dirigiéndose a Ashley)  
Ashley: soy Ashley Taylor, mucho gusto, Pleyel, Mathews ^^  
Kelly y Marie: el gusto es nuestro (pensando: así que ella es Ashley Taylor, la elegida de la luna)  
Kelly: mejor llámame por mi nombre, ¿sí?  
Marie: y a mí también ^^  
Ashley: ok, y ustedes llámenme Ashley ^^  
Daniel: es un gusto conocerte (extendió la mano hacia Shaoran) ¿cómo te llamas?  
Shaoran(extendiendo su mano hacia Daniel y estrechándola con la de él): el gusto es mío, soy Shaoran Li   
Ignacio: también es un gusto conocerte, Li (extendiendo su mano hacia Shaoran)  
Shaoran(extendiendo su mano hacia Ignacio y estrechándola con la de él): gracias, el gusto es mío  
Ignacio y Daniel: ^^(pensando: así que este es Shaoran Li, el elegido del sol)  
En el descanso, los 5 nuevos alumnos fueron con los elegidos...  
Sakura: Hikari...   
Hikari: dime  
Sakura: ¿cómo es Chile?[no se nota que es mi país natal, y estoy muy orgullosa de ello ^^]  
Hikari: es un país muy largo y angosto, tiene mucha variedad de climas y mucha variedad de fauna, además... ay, no sé que más decirte, en resumen, es un país muy lindo ^^  
Ashley: ¿y en que parte de Chile vivías?  
Hikari: en la capital, Santiago  
Marie: ¿y como se llaman tus papás?  
Hikari: Akiyoshi y Esperanza   
Kelly: lindos nombres ^^  
Ashley: ¿en que parte de Estados Unidos vivías tú, Kelly?  
Kelly: en Texas ^^  
Ashley: ¿y como se llaman tus papás?  
Kelly: Gerald y Amanda   
Shaoran: ¿y tú, donde vivías Pleyel?  
Marie: en París ^^  
Sakura: ¿y tu, Collins?  
Daniel: en Sydney  
Ashley: ¿y tú, Castellanos?  
Ignacio: en Guadalajara  
Sakura: me gustaría algún día conocer sus países natales ^^  
Ashley: ¿en donde viven aquí en Japón?  
Hikari: todos vivimos en la misma casa ^^  
Ashley: O_o ¿y por qué?   
Daniel: porque todos estamos en una casa donde se hospedan alumnos de intercambio ^^  
Sakura: ya veo ^^[que aburrida es esta conversación, pero compréndanme, estoy sin inspiración y escribo por escribir algo y no dejarlos sin capítulo ^^U(no reclamen después si el capitulo esta muy aburrido, y piensan que los nuevos alumnos no tienen importancia, pues ya verán que después serán una parte importante de la historia, upps, creo que les adelante algo de la historia, pero no saben exactamente que va a pasar, así que se quedan con la duda xD)]  
Tocan el timbre de inicio de clases...  
Shaoran: creo que es hora de ir a clases  
Todos(menos Shaoran): sí (comienzan a correr en dirección a su salón de clases)  
Notas de Autora: holas!!! me demore, pero aquí estan los capítulos de este fic ^^(disculpen la demora, pero ya entre a clases y no me queda tiempo para nada -_-UU). Arigatô a todos(as) los(as) que estan leyendo este precioso, marivilloso, perfecto fanfic ^^U(lo siento, es que me encantaria que fuera maravilloso, precioso y perfecto, pero no lo es ;______;).Por favor dejen review o mandenme un mail a: daniela_star@hotmail.com(pueden agregarme a su msn con este mail ^^, si es que quieren, pero diganme que vieron mi mail en este fic) o a fics_dany_chan@hotmail.com.  
  
Atte.Dany-Chan  
  
P.D: Los próximos capítulos saldran cerca de un mes despues de la puublicacion de estos dos capítulos :P, asi que tengan paciencia!!!  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) 


	8. Capítulos 15 y 16

Capítulo 15: La leyenda de Hoshi Star, Taiyou Sun y Tsuki Moon  
  
Un día, en la casa de Sakura, los elegidos estaban investigando cosas acerca de su misión, en la biblioteca de la casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿han encontrado algo interesante?  
  
Ashley: no mucho, lo mismo que nos han contado nuestras familias  
  
Sakura: ¿y tu, Li?  
  
Shaoran: he visto varias veces mencionados los nombres de Hoshi Star, Tsuki Moon y Taiyou Sun, pero no sale nada referente a ellos  
  
Ashley: podríamos preguntarle a tus padres, Sakura  
  
Sakura: buena idea Ashley, vamos  
  
Los tres van en busca de los padres de Sakura. Los encuentran en el jardín de la mansión...  
  
Sakura: tenemos una duda, papá  
  
Fujitaka: pues, díganme su duda  
  
Ashley: queremos saber si usted sabe algo sobre...  
  
Shaoran: Hoshi Star, Tsuki Moon y Taiyou Sun[sé que los nombres son tontos, porque Hoshi Star significa Estrella Estrella, Tsuki Moon significa Luna Luna y Taiyou Sun significa Sol Sol , pero no tomen en cuenta el significado de los nombres, pues no tengo imaginación para ellos], pues estamos investigando algo sobre nuestra misión y varias veces nos han aparecido esos nombres  
  
Nadeshico: Ah, se refieren a la leyenda de los dioses Hoshi, Tsuki y Taiyou  
  
Fujitaka: yo les contaré la leyenda. Hoshi, Tsuki y Taiyou eran los dioses supremos protectores de la magia blanca, o sea, de toda la magia de gente con buenas intenciones y que no posee maldad en su corazón. Hoshi tenia la magia de las estrellas, Tsuki la de la luna y Taiyou la del sol. Pero había ciertos dioses de menor categoría, o sea, que poseían menor poder mágico, que tenían malas intenciones y querían apoderarse del poder y de la posición que tenían los dioses supremos. Un día estos dioses inferiores se revelaron contra los dioses supremos y hubo un gran combate, pero después de una larga batalla, ganaron los dioses supremos. Los dioses inferiores fueron en busca de auxilio al clan de magia negra más poderoso que existía en esos momentos, el Clan Dark Magic, donde se encontraba el Dios de la suprema oscuridad.  
  
Ashley: ¿el clan Dark Magic ya existía en esos tiempos?  
  
Fujitaka: así es, Srta. Taylor ¿continuo con la historia?  
  
Elegidos: sí, por favor  
  
Fujitaka: bueno. Entonces el clan Dark Magic comenzó a atacar a la gente con magia blanca, por lo que los dioses supremos se vieron obligados a parar esa situación y se vieron envueltos en una difícil batalla. Después de mucho batallar, los dioses supremos y el clan Dark Magic ya no podían seguir combatiendo, pero en un ultimo esfuerzo los dioses supremos derrotaron al clan Dark Magic y al dios de la oscuridad. Antes de morir todos los integrantes del clan y su dios, juraron reencarnar para acabar de una vez por todas con la magia blanca existente en todo el universo y antes de morir los dioses supremos, juraron reencarnar para cuando sucediera la reencarnación del clan Dark Magic. Y ahora es el momento en que han reencarnado los dioses supremos y los integrantes del clan Dark Magic, por eso es que ustedes están en esta misión  
  
Sakura: que interesante leyenda  
  
Ashley: sí  
  
Shaoran: me pregunto quienes serán las reencarnaciones de aquellos dioses  
  
Fujitaka: ¿no lo imaginan?  
  
Elegidos: no  
  
Fujitaka: esas reencarnaciones son ustedes  
  
Elegidos: ¿nosotros? O_o  
  
Nadeshico: sí, ustedes ^^. Sakura es la reencarnación de Hoshi Star, la Srta. Ashley es la reencarnación de Tsuki Moon y el joven Li es la reencarnación de Taiyou Sun  
  
Los elegidos no podían hablar de la impresión, jamas pensaron ser la reencarnación de personas tan importantes como los dioses supremos. Al ver que Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran no reaccionaban, los padres de Sakura comenzaron a preocuparse...  
  
Nadeshico: ¿están bien?  
  
Fujitaka: creo que esto los dejo demasiado impresionados  
  
Nadeshico: será mejor que vayan a descansar a sus cuartos  
  
Elegidos(reaccionando): si, vamos  
  
Los elegidos se levantan y se van a sus respectivos cuartos. En el cuarto de Sakura...  
  
Kero: ¿qué te pasa Sakura? Te ves extraña  
  
Sakura: es que hoy me han contado algo que me dejo muy sorprendida  
  
Kero: ¿qué cosa?  
  
Sakura: que soy la reencarnación de la diosa Hoshi Star  
  
Kero: ah, eso ¿no lo sabias?  
  
Sakura: ¿lo sabias Kero?  
  
Kero: pues claro, soy tu guardián y el mejor guardián que existe en este mundo   
  
Sakura: ay, Kero, lo engreído no se te quita   
  
Kero: no soy engreído, digo la verdad   
  
Sakura: si tú lo dices...  
  
Kero: deberías estar feliz de ser la reencarnación de alguien tan poderosa como la diosa Hoshi Star, además de estar feliz por tener un guardián como yo   
  
Sakura: si, eso creo Kero ^^  
  
En el cuarto de Ashley...  
  
(Ashley entra a su habitación y se tira sobre su cama)  
  
Kirin: ¿qué te sucede Ashley?  
  
Ashley: es que me acabo de enterar de algo que nunca hubiese esperado  
  
Kirin: ¿de que Ashley?  
  
Ashley: de que soy la reencarnación de la diosa Tsuki Moon  
  
Kirin: ¿no te lo había contado?  
  
Ashley: no, no me lo habías contado   
  
Kirin: ¿tu mamá tampoco?  
  
Ashley: no Kirin ¿por qué no me lo contaste?  
  
Kirin: porque pense que lo sabías, todos los magos del mundo lo saben  
  
Ashley: pues todos menos yo, Sakura y Li   
  
Kirin: ¿ellos tampoco lo sabían?  
  
Ashley: te dije que no   
  
Kirin: ¿por qué no te alegras? Yo creo que es un honor ser la reencarnación de alguien tan importante  
  
Ashley: bueno, ahora que lo dices, tienes razón ^^  
  
Kirin: ^^  
  
En el cuarto de Shaoran...  
  
(Shaoran entra a su cuarto con una cara de incredulidad)  
  
Kuru: ¿qué le sucede, joven Li?  
  
Shaoran: lo que pasa es que acaban de contarme que soy la reencarnación del dios Taiyou Sun  
  
Kuru: ¿eso es lo que lo tiene así?  
  
Shaoran: así es, Kurunirius  
  
Kuru: ya veo ¿y porque le sorprende?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Tú lo sabías?  
  
Kuru: claro que sí, joven Li  
  
Shaoran: ¿y porque no me lo dijiste?  
  
Kuru: pensé que su honorable madre se lo había dicho  
  
Shaoran: ya veo...  
  
Capítulo 16: Tercer enfrentamiento contra el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Es otro día en la cuidad de Tomoeda. Nuestros héroes, [que exagerado suena decir "nuestros héroes" xD, pero ¿no se han fijado que en algunas series dicen eso cuando están narrando lo que ocurre?] se encuentran en la secundaria, cumpliendo con sus deberes escolares. Pero en otra parte de la cuidad, se encuentra una persona no deseada por los elegidos. Se trata de una niña, de aspecto de tener solo 10 años de edad, con cabellos blancos, suelto, muy largo, ojos grises, de apariencia muy tierna, piel blanca y un kimono blanco... [esta niña tiene todo blanco, excepto sus ojos @.@]  
  
Voz: hoy es el último día que estarán con vida los elegidos, ya que mi venganza contra ellos será realizada hoy, ja, ja, ja [¿se imaginan quien es? Pues si no se lo imaginan, ella es... mejor no se los digo je, je xD]  
  
Rato después, en la hora del descanso en la secundaria...  
  
Sakura: definitivamente las matemáticas no son mi fuerte -_-  
  
Ashley: a mi me gustan, pero aun así se me hacen algo complicadas  
  
Shaoran: las matemáticas son muy sencillas de entender  
  
Sakura: pues para mí, no lo son   
  
Ashley: si quieres yo te explico luego, ¿ok?  
  
Sakura: gracias Ashley, eres muy buena ^-^  
  
Ashley: de nada [¿¿dónde se metió Tomoyo?? ¿¿Habrá faltado a la secundaria??]  
  
De repente se siente una gran presencia maligna...  
  
Shaoran: ¿sintieron eso?  
  
Sakura y Ashley: sí  
  
Sakura: debemos irnos  
  
Ashley: ¿y las clases?  
  
Shaoran: eso no importa ahora, vámonos  
  
Sakura: se nos hará muy difícil salir de aquí con tanta gente viéndonos  
  
Ashley: busquemos un lugar donde nadie nos vea  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: sí, vamos  
  
Los elegidos se dirigen al patio de la escuela, donde había muchos árboles espesos, que los ayudarían a ocultarse...  
  
Sakura: (toma la llave con que se libera el báculo). Llave que posees los poderes místicos de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante la elegida, Kinomoto Sakura, quien acepto la misión de combatir con la oscuridad... ¡Libérate!  
  
Ashley: (toma la llave) llave que posees los poderes místicos de la luna, muestra tu poder y forma ante la elegida, Taylor Ashley, quien acepto la misión de combatir contra la oscuridad... ¡Libérate!   
  
Shaoran: (toma la llave) llave que posees los poderes místicos del sol, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante el elegido, Li Shaoran, quien acepto la misión de combatir contra la oscuridad... ¡Libérate!  
  
Se liberan los báculos y ellos invocan a la carta flote, para que los lleve al lugar de la presencia. Cuando llegan a aquel lugar, ven a una niña...  
  
Sakura: ¡eres tú otra vez!  
  
Niña: sí, soy yo, Helen Dark, y he venido a vengarme por lo de mi hermana Celene y por lo de Mariel   
  
Ashley: pues te venceremos, no lo dudes  
  
Helen: ¿ustedes? ¿Con sus poderes insignificantes?  
  
Shaoran: vencimos a tus hermanas, y ellas eran más fuertes que tú  
  
Helen: que tonto eres, yo he aumentado mucho mis poderes en este tiempo. Si quieres te lo demuestro... dagas de hielo, corten a estos insolentes, ¡ya!  
  
Unas dagas de hielo aparecen de la nada y comienzan a cortar a los niños, y estos comienzan a correr...  
  
Ashley: ¿qué haremos ahora?  
  
Shaoran: debemos protegernos de este ataque  
  
Sakura: usemos la carta escudo   
  
Shaoran y Ashley: sí  
  
Elegidos: Carta, ayúdanos a protegernos de este ataque, ¡escudo!  
  
La carta escudo los protege del ataque inicialmente, pero luego las dagas logran traspasar al escudo...  
  
Sakura: esto no resulta, debemos encontrar otra manera de protegernos  
  
Ashley: eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿cómo?  
  
Shaoran: hagamos desaparecer aquellas dagas con la carta erase [ahora usare los nombres originales de las cartas ^^]  
  
Ashley: buena idea Li ^^  
  
Sakura, Ashley y Shaoran: ¡Carta! Ayúdanos a eliminar estas dagas... ¡¡Erase!!  
  
La carta Erase elimina las dagas que atacaban a los niños...  
  
Helen: ni crean que se libraran de mi ataque tan fácilmente (cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse) Por los poderes que me han sido otorgados, invoco a la nieve... nieve, ¡ven a mí!  
  
De repente, una extraña aura comienza a rodear a Helen, la que comienza a flotar en el aire...  
  
Ashley: ¿qué sucede?  
  
Sakura: no lo sé  
  
Shaoran: al parecer invoca al máximo poder de la nieve  
  
Sakura y Ashley: ¿máximo poder de la nieve?  
  
Shaoran: así es. Con esos poderes, ella será capaz de congelarnos y si sus poderes aumentan demasiado, podría ser capaz de congelar a toda Tomoeda  
  
Sakura: debemos hacer algo, y rápido  
  
Ashley: pero ¿cómo vamos a detenerla?  
  
Shaoran: debemos unir nuestros poderes  
  
Ashley: pero aún así, ¿qué cartas o que magia usaríamos?  
  
Sakura: tal vez podríamos usar la carta Time, la carta Fire y la carta Sword  
  
Shaoran: ya comprendo, la carta Time la detendrá, la carta Fire debilitará sus poderes y con la carta Sword la atravesaremos  
  
Sakura: exacto l_  
  
Ashley: es un buen plan, llevémoslo a cabo  
  
Shaoran: ¿qué cartas van a usar?  
  
Sakura: yo usaré la carta Time, Shaoran la carta Fire y Ashley la carta Sword ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ashley: pero, tu ya usaste la carta Time una vez, es demasiado peligroso para ti  
  
Shaoran: Taylor tiene razón Kinomoto, es demasiado peligroso  
  
Sakura: ahora tengo más poderes mágicos que antes, así que no me pasará lo mismo que en la otra ocasión   
  
Shaoran: no debes confiarte, de verdad puede ser muy peligroso  
  
Sakura: yo asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos, ¡vamos!  
  
Ashley y Shaoran: esta bien  
  
Ashley: ¡Carta! Convierte este báculo en una espada ¡Sword!   
  
Sakura: ¡Carta! Detén el tiempo y a todos los seres vivos, menos a mi y mis aliados ¡Time!   
  
Shaoran: ¡Carta! Rodea a Helen Dark con tu fuego ¡Fire!  
  
El báculo se transforma en espada, el tiempo se detiene y el fuego rodea a Helen Dark...  
  
Sakura: ¡dense prisa por favor!  
  
Shaoran: resiste Kinomoto, esto no tardará mucho  
  
Ashley entierra su espada en medio del cuerpo de Helen Dark, el fuego desaparece y el tiempo vuelve a su curso normal...  
  
Helen: ¡Nooooooooooooo! (Cae al suelo, con la espada enterrada en su cuerpo) ¡Me las pagarán!  
  
Sakura: Alma y cuerpo que sirven al mal, séllense dentro de esta carta que les dará descanso... ¡ahora!  
  
El cuerpo y el alma de Helen Dark se sellan dentro de la carta...  
  
Ashley: lo conseguimos ^^  
  
Sakura(cae al suelo de rodillas): Menos mal -o-  
  
Shaoran: ¿te encuentras bien Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura: sí Li, no te preocupes  
  
Ashley: que bueno que no te haya pasado nada malo Sakura  
  
Sakura: sólo me siento muy cansada   
  
Shaoran: ayudémosla a caminar Taylor (Shaoran levanta a Sakura y la toma de un brazo)  
  
Ashley: sí (Ashley va y le toma el otro brazo a Sakura)  
  
Sakura: no es necesario ^^u  
  
Shaoran: no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a ir a casa  
  
Ashley: sí, tú eres la que utilizó más magia  
  
Sakura: esta bien, gracias ^-^ oye, Li...  
  
Shaoran: dime  
  
Sakura: ¿podría llamarte por tu nombre? Es que somos compañeros de misión y yo te considero uno de mis amigos  
  
Shaoran: eh... claro  
  
Sakura: esta bien, gracias Shaoran ^^ [esto me recuerda al capítulo en que van a la exposición de ositos de felpa ^^U]  
  
Ashley: es mejor que volvamos a casa  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: sí, vamos  
  
Los tres niños vuelven a la casa de Sakura...  
  
[que poco romántica fui para esa escena, pero es que no se ocurría en donde podía preguntar Sakura a Shaoran en si le podía llamar por su nombre @o@, en resumen, perdón por la falta de romanticismo^^U]  
  
Notas de Autora: holas!!! Aquí els caen 2 nuevos capítulos de mi fic, ¡¡¡Perdon por la tardanza!!! Es que mi colegio me está matando, mucha pruebe, mucha tarea @o@ ¿¿Donde se meten las vacaciones cuando uno las nececita?? Creo que algunos de ustedes piensan lo mismo. Por favor, dejen reviews o mandenme un mail a: daniela_star@hotmail.com , sus reviews me sirven de mucha ayuda y me dan animos!!!!  
  
Matta Ne!!!  
  
Atte. Dany-Chan 


	9. Capítulo 17

AVISO!!! Desde hoy subiré los capítulos de a uno, no como antes, que los subía de a dos. Esto lo hice para no alargar tanto la espera de ustedes por mi fic (como si a alguien, además de mi, le importara mi fic;____;). Espero que esta decisión no les moleste, sino que sea de su agrado!!!  
  
Atte. Dany-Chan (la autora de este lindo fic xD)  
  
Capítulo 17: Navidad  
  
Después de lo ocurrido en el 3º combate contra el Clan Dark Magic, los elegidos pudieron estar al fin tranquilos, esperando a que llegara la Navidad. Muchas de las personas pensaban en que regalarle a sus amigos o familiares. Este es el caso de los elegidos. Cada uno se hallaba en su respectivo cuarto pensando precisamente en eso. En el cuarto de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Kero, no sé que regalarle a mis amigos -_-  
  
Kero: pues, a Tomoyo puedes regalarle lo que a ti se te ocurra, tu sabes que ella lo aceptara felizmente, ya que eres su mejor amiga  
  
Sakura: eso ya lo sé, pero ¿y a los demás que les regalo?  
  
Kero: pues, algo que salga de tu imaginación, podrían ser chocolates caseros para mí *-*  
  
Sakura: eres un glotón  
  
Kero: no lo soy  
  
Sakura: sí lo eres  
  
Kero: Claro que no lo soy __-_____, así terminara más pronto esto  
  
Shaoran: sí  
  
Siguen caminando y encuentran fantasmas, esqueletos, momias, en fin, todos los monstruos que se puedan imaginar...  
  
Sakura: ¿ya estamos por llegar al final de todo esto?  
  
Shaoran: al parecer sí, ya que se ve una luz al final de este camino  
  
Sakura: démonos prisa (toma a Shaoran de la mano y apura el paso)  
  
Shaoran: sí .////. (sonrojado porque Sakura le tomo la mano)  
  
Al fin salen de la casa del terror, para alivio de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: _-_ al fin salimos  
  
Shaoran: me hubieses dicho que no te gustaba la casa del terror, así no hubiésemos entrado  
  
Sakura: es que te quería dar en el gusto, ya que es la primera vez que bienes a un parque de diversiones en Japón, ¿no? ^^  
  
Shaoran: sí, pero no era para que te tomaras tantas molestias. Ahora tu decidirás la atracción a la que nos subiremos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sakura: esta bien  
  
Shaoran: ¿y cual eliges?  
  
Sakura: la rueda de la fortuna ^^  
  
Shaoran: esta bien, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna  
  
Los dos se dirigen a la rueda de la fortuna. Tuvieron que esperar un rato en la fila, pero después se subieron a ella. Dentro de la rueda de la fortuna...  
  
Sakura: se puede ver toda Tomoeda desde aquí ^^  
  
Shaoran: sí  
  
Sakura: me pregunto si mi casa se verá desde aquí  
  
Shaoran: tal vez, tu casa es bastante grande  
  
Sakura: sí ^^u (se queda observando detenidamente el paisaje) Mira, ahí está, acércate un poco (apunta con su dedo a una de las mansiones que habían por allí)  
  
Shaoran: sí, la veo(Shaoran se acerca hacia el vidrio y al quedar al lado de Sakura, se sonroja)  
  
Sakura: tal vez se vería todo más bonito si fuera de noche y pudiesen verse las estrellas  
  
Shaoran: tienes razón  
  
Sakura: me imagino que sería muy romántico estar con tu novio aquí y bajo las estrellas  
  
Al oír estas palabras, Shaoran no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo...  
  
Shaoran: sí  
  
Sakura: ¿qué te pasa Shaoran? Tienes la cara roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?  
  
Shaoran: no, para nada ^-^uu (pensando: ¿por qué te pones rojo? Ella no te gusta ¿o sí?)  
  
Sakura: que bueno ^^, pensé que te habías contagiado por Ashley  
  
Shaoran: y hablando de ella... ¿cómo estará?  
  
Sakura: ojalá que este mejor que cuando nos fuimos. Que lastima que se haya enfermado justo antes de navidad y tener que estar en cama en vez de divertirse  
  
Shaoran: sí, que lástima  
  
Sakura: pero, es mejor no pensar en cosas tristes y sigamos divirtiéndonos  
  
Shaoran: sí ^^  
  
De repente, se siente una extraña presencia en el parque de diversiones...  
  
Sakura: no puede ser...  
  
Shaoran: esa presencia es...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: ¡del Clan Dark Magic!  
  
Holas!!!  
  
Después del aviso, Dany-chan interrumpe de nuevo xD... Ejem, ejem... les gusto el capítulo??? Espero que sí ^^. Nyo, Nyo... Shaoran se comenzará a enamorar de Sakura, ¡¡Al fin!! XD Espero que mi forma de escribir les guste, o que por lo menos haya mejorado un poko Dejen reviews!! O mándenme un mail a: Danychan4ever@hotmail.com o... Daniela_star@hotmail.com  
  
Todos sus comentarios serás muy bien recibidos!!!! Adiós y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!  
  
Atte. Dany-Chan 


	10. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18: Cuarto enfrentamiento contra el Clan Dark Magic  
  
Sakura y Syaoran salieron rápidamente de la rueda de la fortuna, en dirección hacia donde se sentía la presencia, un lugar en el área de alimentos del parque de diversiones...  
  
Sakura: tenían que aparecer en Navidad... Syaoran: tal vez querían tomarnos desprevenidos y así acabar con nosotros Sakura: sí, o tal vez se enteraron del resfrío de Ashley y pensaron que seríamos más débiles sin ella Syaoran: tienes razón. Démonos prisa. Entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido los venceremos Sakura: sí  
  
Los dos comenzaron a correr más rápidamente y llegaron al área de los alimentos del parque de diversiones, donde ya casi no quedaba gente, por el caos provocado por una de las integrantes del Clan Dark Magic. Levantaron la vista hacia uno árboles y vieron a una mujer. Era alta, tenía el cabello color celeste, hasta la mitad de la espalda, llevaba un traje de dos piezas color azul cielo y tenía los ojos azules...  
  
¿? : ya llegaron. Se tardaron mucho Sakura: como te atreves a atacar a gente inocente, ninguna de las otras integrantes de tu clan lo había hecho ¿? : lo sé. Ellas fueron unas tontas, no merecían pertenecer a un clan tan poderoso como el mío Syaoran: dinos quien eres ¿? : soy Melanie Dark, poseo el poder del fuego, y he venido a matarlos Sakura: ni creas que lo lograrás Syaoran: ninguna de tus hermanas lo ha logrado, ¿por qué has de lograrlo tú? Melanie: porque yo soy mucho más poderosa que ellas ¡¡Torbellinos de fuego!! (aparecieron torbellinos de fuego que se dirigían en dirección a Sakura y Syaoran) Sakura: Llave que posees los poderes místicos de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante la elegida, Kinomoto Sakura, quien acepto la misión de combatir con la oscuridad... ¡Libérate! Syaoran: llave que posees los poderes místicos del sol, muestra tu verdadero poder y forma ante el elegido, Li Syaoran, quien acepto la misión de combatir contra la oscuridad... ¡Libérate! Sakura y Syaoran: ¡Agua!  
  
La carta agua logra apagar el fuego, pero Melanie lanzó más torbellinos de fuego, y uno de ellos le dio directamente a Sakura, lanzándola muy lejos...  
  
Syaoran(acercándose a Sakura): ¿te... te encuentras bien? Sakura(intentando pararse): eso... creo (se cae de nuevo) Syaoran(tomando la mano de Sakura): debemos vencerla a como dé lugar Sakura: sí, vamos Melanie: jajaja, los venceré de todas maneras Sakura: ¿eso crees? ¡Ya verás que no será así! Melanie: no pueden ganarme de ninguna manera Sakura: ¡si lo haremos!  
  
Mientras Sakura y Melanie "discutían", Syaoran aprovechaba para preparar un ataque...  
  
Syaoran: ojalá que esto funcione... ¡Carta! Ayúdanos a erradicar el mal que nos agobia en estos momentos ¡Hielo!  
  
La carta hielo congela a Melanie...  
  
Syaoran: ¡¡esto no durará mucho!! ¡Usa la carta espada para cortarla en dos! Sakura: esta bien... ¡carta! Ayuda a cortar a este malvado ser... ¡Espada!(la carta espada corta a Melanie Dark en 2 partes) Melanie: ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! Sakura: captúrala Syaoran Syaoran: ¡Sí! Alma y cuerpo que sirven al mal, séllense dentro de esta carta que les dará descanso... ¡ahora! (el cuerpo y el alma de Melanie Dark quedan encerrados en una carta) Sakura: bien hecho ^-^ Syaoran: .//. Gracias Sakura: debemos ver si la gente esta bien Syaoran: para que no nos vieran utilice la carta sueño Sakura: bien hecho ^-^. Veamos si han despertado ya Syaoran: Esta bien .//. Sakura: vamos entonces  
  
Dicho esto, los dos chicos van a revisar si todo esta bien en el parque de diversiones. Luego de revisar como anda la situación, comprueban que todo esta en total normalidad y después, vuelven a divertirse como lo hacían antes de la inesperada llegada del Melanie Dark. Rato después, de vuelta en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿cómo se encuentra Ashley? Nadeshico: ha bajado su fiebre Syaoran: que bueno que este mejorándose Nadeshico: ¿apareció de nuevo el Clan Dark Magic? Sakura: así es, pero logramos vencer a nuestro enemigo Nadeshico: ya veo, y parece que salieron sin graves lesiones Syaoran: así es Nadeshico: si quieren, pueden pasar a ver a Ashley, pero en silencio, por favor Sakura y Syaoran: esta bien  
  
Los dos entran a la habitación de Ashley, sigilosamente. De repente, Ashley se despierta, y ve a los otros dos elegidos...  
  
Ashley(débilmente): hola ¿se divirtieron hoy? Sakura: sí ¿te encuentras bien? Ashley: Un poco... un poco mejor Syaoran: que bueno ^^ Sakura: Además de divertirnos en el parque, algo más paso Ashley... Ashley: ¿Qué fue? Syaoran: Apareció una integrante del Clan Dark Magic Ashley: ¿En serio O.o? Sakura: Así es Ashley: ¿Y que pasó? Syaoran: Apareció Melanie Dark, quien poseía la habilidad manipular el fuego Ashley: ¿Y cómo lograron enfrentarla? Sakura: bueno, ella comenzó a atacarnos con fuego, lo que hizo que tuviésemos que tratar de esquivar sus ataques. Pero luego, a Syaoran se le ocurrió usar la carta del hielo para detenerla Ashley: Ya veo ^-^. Que ingenioso es Li Syaoran: sólo me puse a pensar en que podía hacer mientras Melanie Dark y Sakura discutían ^^u Sakura: je je, sólo trataba de defender mis ideas ._. uu Ashley: Calma ^^u Syaoran y Sakura: esta bien Ashley: que Navidad han tenido ^^u Sakura: es verdad, nunca me habría imaginado una Navidad así ._.uu Syaoran: ni yo ._.u Ashley: pero hay que estar feliz porque todo resultó bien Sakura: tienes razón, después de todo, todo salió bien Syaoran: con tal que no nos ataquen en mi cumpleaños O.o Ashley: ¿eh? Syaoran: lo quiero pasar bien ese día Sakura: esta bien, de todas maneras yo tampoco quiero que nos ataquen en mi cumpleaños . Ashley: jeje ^^u  
  
Hola!!! Aquí de nuevo ^^ con otro capítulo de este fic ^-^! No he recibido reviews en el otro capítulo, lo que me pone muy triste ;____; Ojalá que por lo menos haya gente que lea este fic, además de mi misma para corregirlo :'( Si quieres mandarme un mail con tu opinión, hazlo a: daniela_star@hotmail.com Gracias por leer este fic!!!  
  
Atte. La autora, Dany-Chan 


End file.
